Naruto vs Bleach vs One Piece
by Me1222
Summary: This is a crossover between 3 series, even though I could only select 2. In this tale, characters from each story are forced to fight each other! Who will come out on top? Reviews appreciated.
1. Prologue

With a blinding flash, the rocky reigon found itself inhabitated by 27 powerful figures. Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo, Zoro, Sasuke, Renji, Sanji, Sakura, Rukia, Usopp, Kakashi, Byakuya, Franky, Shikamaru, Hitsugaya, Robin, Rock Lee, Chad, Chopper, Gaara, Ishida, Brook, Kiba, Akamaru, Grimmjow, Nami, Neji and Ulquiorra. All 27 looked around in disbelief. They couldn't quite recall what had happened prior, but for some reason they were now here.

"Wh-what is this place? Hat and clogs's training grounds?" Ichigo asked.

"Looks that way" Rukia replied.

"Hat and clogs? Who's that? Do you know what's going on here?" Naruto asked them. This was the trigger for everyone interrogating them on what was going on. They knew it might be Urahara's training grounds, but that was all they knew. Suddenly, Urahara's voice echoed through the training grounds, saving Ichigo and Rukia from their interrogation.

"Hellooooooooo everybooooooooooooody, how's it going?" Urahara asked in his usual carefree way.

"Who the hell is this and why are you taking us so lightly?" Gaara said coldly.

"Hey, no need to be so scary" Naruto replied.

"The blonde kid's right. I was about to explain anyway" Urahara sulked.

"Just get on with your explanation then" Zoro groaned.

"Oh, fine. Well, you see, it seems like your dimensions overlapped for just a little while. However, this would have destroyed all 3 dimensions-including mine!!-so I had transport you to another dimension"

"What? All this time this was another dimension?" Ichigo asked.

"Well yes, the sky doesn't exist underground. I thought you would know that, stupid kid"

Ichigo felt both embarassed, but moreso, very angry.

"Don't make me come up there and kick your ass!! he roared.

"I'm afraid you can't come up here, no matter how much you want to. The energy from all 3 dimensions has encompassed you all, so only one can come up here. Otherwise, the energy would destroy the world"

"Exactly, so just let me up here" Ichigo replied.

"What are you talking about? I wanna see what it's like!" Luffy replied.

"Haha, well the thing is, we need to be able to have you ALL up here, otherwise it's unfair. And to do that, you need to destroy the monster responsible for all this, the Dimension Lapper, which will result in the interdimensional energy going away. So only the best fighter can be permitted to come up here and kill it"

"Then let me up!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Huh? I'm the strongest here! I'm going to be the pirate king after all!" Luffy said.

"Only a future Hokage like me can deal with it, you idiots" Naruto said.

"Naruto, you'd just let us all down" Sasuke replied.

"Fools. Only I can sort this out" Ulquiorra said.

"Are you kidding? I'd destroy that monster!!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Quiten down now" Urahara said "I have a way of sorting this out"

"Wait a minute" Rukia said "You're very strong yourself, Urahara. Can't you just kill this monster"

"Of course not. Right now, each one of you is far stronger than me. Like I said, the energy from all 3 dimensions has encompassed each of you. This makes each of you ridiculously powerful, so that's why only you can destroy the monster. But only one of you, or the Earth's doomed!"

"Pah, I could care less about Earth" Grimmjow said.

"I don't care, I'm the one in control here, whether you like it or not"

"Che, what an annoying bastard. You better pray I don't win this and come up there" Grimmjow replied.

"Don't worry, you won't anyway" Luffy said.

"What!? You looking down on me!?" Grimmjow shouted, punching Luffy flying into a small rock formation.

"Luffy!!" his friends shouted. But Luffy got up and walked back over, completly unharmed.

"Didn't hurt. 'cuz I'm a rubber man" Luffy said, stretching his cheek.

"That so? Well, even a rubber freak can be cut down" Grimmjow said, drawing his sword. Suddenly, he stopped, paralysed.

"I control everything in this dimension. Don't play by my rules, don't play at all" Urahara said.

"Che" Grimmjow went as the paralysis went. He sheathed his sword again.

"So... just what ARE your rules?" Nami asked.

"Well, by my understanding there's 9 people for each dimension, so each dimension will be a team. For example, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will be working together because they're both from the same dimension. Fitting, since they're arrancar eh?"

"I have to work with YOU? What a pain" Grimmjow said.

"I'm the one hindered. Try not to hold me back, you piece of trash" Ulquiorra retorted.

"What was that?" Grimmjow replied.

"My my, fighting again already. So listen, there's going to be 9 3-way battles between the teams which will shorten the numbers to 9. There will be then 3 more 3-way battles to shorten the numbers to 3 then one last 3-way fight. So all in all, that's 13 3-way battles"

"I don't exactly understand, but I heard battles, so that sounds fun!" Luffy said.

"Wait, what if some people die in battle?" Sakura asked.

"They won't. The inter dimensional energy will bring you back to life 5 minutes after your death"

"Then the monster can't kill us?" Usopp asked.

"I'm afraid it can. It harnesses a special power that can permanently kill even an interdimensional being"

"Oh, crap" Usopp groaned.

"At any rate, the 9 initial battles will be beginning now. First however, I'll tell you all the match-ups"

"I hope I get someone strong!" Luffy said.

"Battle one-Franky vs. Rock Lee Vs. Grimmjow"

"Great, I get to kick ass right away!" Franky said.

"I won't disappoint you, Gai sensei!" Rock Lee said.

"Lee, Gai isn't here" Neji said.

"Hehe... I don't have to wait" Grimmjow said.

"Battle two-Usopp Vs. Shikamaru Vs. Ishida"

"Oh crap! I have to battle really strong sounding people" Usopp said.

"I'm envious! You get to fight so early!" Luffy said, hitting him on the back playfully.

"I fight second? What a pain" Shikamaru groaned.

"Hmm, I better analyse my opponents" Ishida said.

"Battle three-Nico Robin vs. Gaara Vs. Hitsugaya"

"Yeah! Kick their asses, Robin!" Luffy yelled.

"If you say so, captain" Robin replied.

"Tch, how ridiculous" Gaara said.

"I can't believe someone can be so grumpy" Hitsugaya replied.

"Yeah... REAL strange that" Ichigo said.

"What are you implying?" Hitsugaya asked menacingly.

"Nothing" Ichigo assured.

Sanji approached Hitsugaya and Gaara.

"Alright listen shorties, if you dare to hurt Robin, I'll kick your asses" he growled.

"Get lost" they said simutaneously.

"Battle four-Nami vs. Sakura vs. Rukia"

"Heh, I'll get a chance to show how much I've improved" Sakura said.

"Yoohhohohoho! We get to see those 3 girls fight!" Brook exclaimed.

"Yeah! Wait a minute, the only one with tits is Nami. Sigh." Sanji replied.

"What are you 2 implying!?" Nami yelled, hitting them both to the ground.

"Bunch of hotheads round here.." Rukia sighed.

"Heh. Don't go losing now, Rukia" Renji grinned.

"Of course not" she replied.

"Otherwise.. you'd disgrace the Kuchiki name" Byakuya said.

"Y..yes, brother" Rukia said.

"Battle five-Chopper vs. Kiba and Akamaru Vs. Sado"

"Yeah! Go Chad!" Ichigo said.

"Wh-what!? I fight a big strong guy and a guy who TEAMS UP WITH HIS HUGE DOG!?" Chopper exclaimed, hiding behind Robin in a way which kept himself completely visible.

"Hehe, this should be a laugh, eh Akamaru?" Kiba chuckled. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Battle six-Zoro vs. Sasuke vs. Byakuya"

"Ha, this should be fun" Zoro said.

"It'll be... over in a few seconds" Byakuya assured him.

"No, less than that" Sasuke replied.

"Battle seven-Sanji vs. Neji vs. Ulquiorra"

"Yeah! Watch me kick ass, Nami and Robin!" Sanji exclaimed.

"More like get your ass kicked" Zoro sighed.

"I'll win... it's already assured" Neji uttered.

"Of course you will! You're on Team Gai!" Lee said.

"Pathetic..." Ulquiorra said.

"Battle eight-Brook vs. Kakashi vs. Renji"

"Yohohhohho! I get to fight right near the end!" Brook laughed.

"Hmm? I'm fighting a skeleton with an afro? Well, ok then" Kakashi commented.

"I'll tear you both up, don't worry" Renji said.

"Don't disappoint our squad, Renji" Byakuya told him.

"And finally, battle nine-Luffy vs. Naruto vs. Ichigo!"

"Yeeeeeah!! I'm so pumped!!" Luffy yelled.

"Dammit, my fight's last" Naruto said.

"Well aren't my foes enthuastic?" Ichigo observed.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's begin with fight one... Franky vs. Rock Lee vs. Grimmjow!"

Everyone cleared a large area for the 3 to fight.

"Yes!! Let's go!!" Rock Lee said.

"Lee, be careful. I can't read much chakra from Franky for some reason, but Grimmjow's energy... it's immense" Neji warned.

"Yeah. I'll keep that in mind" Lee responded.

"And.. begin!!" Urahara announced.

To be continued 


	2. Franky vs Rock Lee vs Grimmjow

Franky, Rock Lee and Grimmjow looked at one another within their clearing. Rock Lee cracked his knuckles as Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear.

"Now... begin!" Urahara announced.

Lee yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting everyone's attention.

"Sorry, I got a bit overexcited" he said "let's do this"

Lee charged forwards, Franky's hands gave way to reveal cannons and Grimmjow prepared a flying kick. Franky's cannons shot out missiles at the about-to-clash Lee and Grimmjow, who jumped back to avoid their fate. Franky continued to fire missiles all around however, causing the two to have to dodge crazily.

"Those things are annoying me" Grimmjow grumbled, and fired a cero Franky's way. Of course, Franky had to dive aside, and as such couldn't keep firing his missiles. However, as he was about to land from his dive, Lee dashed in front of him and uppercut-kicked him several meters into the air, then clutched at his foot in pain.

"Dammit, what's he made of? Steel?" he groaned.

"Titantunium actually!" laughed Franky, bombarding Lee with missiles, who sadly couldn't dodge in time. As Franky landed however, Grimmjow dashed at him. Grimmjow tried to land a kick but it was blocked, and Franky proceeded to smash Grimmjow into the ground with one punch, but not to much avail.

"Sadly for you, an Arrancar's skin isn't called 'steel skin' for nothing" Grimmjow laughed, before encompassing Franky with another Cero. As Grimmjow laughed at Franky being blasted skywards, Lee jumped back into the fight, with mere scratches from his previous encounter of a missile-blasted kind, and grabbed Grimmjow by the ankle.

"What? You want to be blasted to?" the Espada sneered.

But in fact, Lee swung Grimmjow around then threw him into Franky, causing them both to crash into the ground with a crash. He then dashed over to continue, but was blasted away by one of Grimmjow's Balas.

"That's quite enough" he said, jumping up then blasting Lee all around the place with countless Balas.

Franky got up and prepared a punch to Grimmjow from behind, but Grimmjow could tell he was going to do that and kicked him flying. Grimmjow laughed at his winning streak as Lee shouted, being smashed into the ground by all the Balas, an increasingly large crater being formed by this. Lee suddenly jumped out of the pit, but was subsequently knocked flying by another Bala.

"Is this really all you have? I'm disappointed. I was pitted against weaklings not even worthy of my sword" Grimmjow laughed.

"Lee!! Take off the weights!" Neji yelled.

As Lee backflipped and landed on the ground, he yelled back.

"I can't! It has to involve fighting to protect many people!"

"You are though. What if you win this tournament? You'd stop that monster, the dimension lapper, for good" Neji replied.

"You're right. Thanks Neji"

"What are you two babbling about? Die!" Grimmjow yelled, launching a cero at Lee, but Lee simply swatted it aside "huh?"

"Sorry. I've been fighting with very little strength. But now... I'll show you some real power" Lee said, as he took off his ankle-cuffs to reveal his weights.

"What? You think taking those off will help? Don't make me laugh!" Grimmjow said, the sonio'd behind Lee with his sword drawn "I'll take off your head!"

Just then however, Franky jumped in and punched Grimmjow flying. Grimmjow skidded midair and straightened up.

"So you're not dead yet huh? I guess... I'll have to cut titantunium then" Grimmjow commented.

This perked Zoro's interest.

"Hmm, I haven't tried that yet" he said "it'd be interesting if that Grimmjow guy managed"

"What are you talking about? Don't you want Franky to win!?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I guess I do then" Zoro replied.

As sword clashed with titantunium arms, Lee held his weights in his hands.

"Hah, the little guy thinks that'll do him any good eh?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, he needs to wake the hell up" Grimmjow laughed.

"Wait for it..." Neji said.

Lee dropped the weights, causing giant craters to form where he did so. In addition, towers of smoke were kicked up. Franky's eyes almost popped out, smashing his sunglasses and Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock.

"Wh... what the hell kinda weights are they!?" Grimmjow gasped.

"Hehe... you're about to be even more surprised" Lee grinned.

"No. I'm NOT!" Grimmjow yelled, launching a ton of Balas at Lee. Lee smirked, and punched down each one. Grimmjow gasped. "B-but they're 20 times faster than a Cero!"

Lee appeared in front of Grimmjow.

"You expect me to know what that is?" he asked, punching Grimmjow in the gut. Grimmjow opened his mouth wide, but no noise came out. He was sent flying into Franky, and the two of them were sent crashing into a rock formation several meters back. "I feel so light without those things, y'know"

Grimmjow and Franky both got up.

"What the hell was that? How could his power increase so vigorously?" Franky asked.

"It's ridiculous I know... and I don't like it!" Grimmjow said, slicing his finger then launching a giant Gran Rey Cero at Lee. Lee's eyes widened at the sheer size of it as it encompassed all before it. Chad, Sakura, Ichigo, Shikamaru and Usopp all had to jump aside to avoid being hit.

"Pathetic... using such a powerful move against that trash" Ulquiorra commented.

"Butt out, Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said.

As the cero cleared, Lee seemed to be gone. He was no where to be found.

"Haha, look at that! I erased him!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Lee!" Sakura screamed.

"Bushy brow!" Naruto shouted.

Grimmjow grinned.

"No way. You took him out. He seemed so strong" Franky said.

"He was strong, but I'm just strongER. Now... it's your turn" Grimmjow said, turning on Franky and rasing his sword.

Grimmjow slashed at Franky, who blocked with his arm.

"It doesn't matter how much you try... you can't cut titantunium!" Franky laughed.

Grimmjow yelled and cut through Franky's arm, making transmisson fluid spill out.

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked.

Just then, Lee appeared beside them.

"Fighting without me now, are you?" he asked.

"You!" Grimmjow exclaimed, slashing at Lee, who simply sidestepped "How are you still alive?"

"Simple really, I dodged" Lee said, kicking them both flying. As they both crashed into the ground, Franky groaned.

"How can we compete agaisnt someone like that?" he asked.

"Psh, don't make me laugh. I've got an even better tactic than the Gran Rey Cero" Grimmjow replied, getting to his feet. Franky got up also.

"Tactic? How is blasting something to smithereens a tactic?" Franky asked.

"Don't question my great battle plans!!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Well whatever you say. So, what you got? An even bigger beam?" Franky asked.

"Tch, you're so simple minded. You call that a tactic?"

"Wha... make your mind up bastard!!" Franky shouted in anger.

"Can't take a joke can you... well, whatever. It's time I showed both of you... some real power" Grimmjow said menacingly, raising his reiatsu so Franky had to step back. He lay his hand on his blade and released enough reiatsu to kick up a tower of smoke "Grind, Pantera!"

Grimmjow was now shrouded in smoke, huge amounts of reiatsu spreading throughout the dimension.

"A.. amazing... I don't know what this sensation I'm feeling is but it's powerful... maybe just pure dread" Franky commented. Little did he know it was reiatsu. Lee looked on intently.

As the smoke cleared, Grimmjow's pantera form was revealed. He let out an ear-splitting roar which caused both Franky and Lee to step back. Then in an instant, he sprinted over to Lee in 3 giant steps and kicked him flying for miles.

"No way! He's even stronger than that kid without the weights!" Franky gasped.

Grimmjow then sprinted over to Franky and punched him flying away too.

"Haha! You wimps are no match for me! I'm the king! Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez!" he yelled.

"As overconfident as usual" Ulquiorra sighed.

"Hey, shut up and enjoy the sho-" Grimmjow couldn't finish, he had to jump away from Lee's spinning kick "huh? you still around?"

"Of course I am" said Lee, landing on his feet "And you were so startled by that kick of mine, I doubt you'll be able to retort properly against my next move"

"Actually, that's just him being arrogant and not paying attention to his surroundings" Ulquiorra commented.

"I thought I told you to shut up! I'll tear this kid to pieces right now!" Grimmjow yelled.

Just then, Franky was back in action and launched a barrage of missiles from his hands at Grimmjow, who folded his arms across his chest and pointed his elbows at the incoming barrage. Green shards shot out and tore open the missiles, blowing them up midair, but sacrificing themselves in the process. However, one got through the onslaught and hit Franky square on the chest, smashing him into the ground with a huge explosion.

"Franky!!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Chopper stated.

"Huh? Why? Have you seen that kind of weapon before?" Luffy asked.

"No, but I've never seen someone dispatched by a green shard before. So he's probably ok" Chopper replied.

"What kind of scientific analysis is that!?" the other Strawhat pirates exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not a scientist. I'm a doctor!" Chopper retorted.

"Now, it's your turn" Grimmjow said, turning to Lee.

"Oh, I don't think so" Lee grinned, slowly unwrapping the bandages around his hands.

"So you're finally going to use 'it'..." Neji observed.

"Yeah, I think it's about time" Lee replied.

"Interesting... let's see it then!!" Grimmjow shouted in excitement.

"Very well, I'll show you. Well... maybe you won't be able to see it" Lee replied "First gate... gate of opening, unleash!"

In an instant, Lee was in front of Grimmjow. Grimmjow was so surprised by the increase in speed he couldn't react in time, and was uppercut kicked into the sky. Lee jumped up after him, but Grimmjow flew behind him and punched him to the ground. Fortunately, Lee was able to land on his feet and subsequently jump back from a kick courtesy of Grimmjow.

"Second gate... gate of healing... open!!" Lee yelled, and dashed over to Grimmjow again, throwing a punch that was blocked by Grimmjow, who swung his claws towards Lee. Lee moved back a bit and tried to kick Grimmjow in the gut, but the arrancar jumped back and grabbed Lee's ankle with his tail, pulling him in for an impalement using his claws. Lee howver was able to break free and perform a long string of punches at Grimmjow, but sadly not a single one landed. Grimmjow proceeded to go in for a roundhouse kick, which Lee barely was able to dodge, jumping back to put some space between them.

"So... you're able to become stronger using a series of 'gates' eh? Too bad you're still not as fast or as strong as I am. If you can only use these 2 of them, you'll never beat me" Grimmjow taunted.

"Yeah... IF" Lee smirked, as blood started to trickle down his left cheek. He grunted in pain as he noticed this.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow asked "You don't seem to be doing anything else, so I'll assume... you really can only use 2!!!"

In an instant, Grimmjow dashed over to Lee and charged him into a rock formation.

"It's true..." Neji thought "After his injuries at the hands of Gaara of the desert, Lee was limited to only 1 or 2 gates"

Lee groaned in the rubble as Grimmjow smirked and rose his claw for a final, fatal blow.

"But..." Neji continued "That was a limit he surpassed long ago..!!"

"Third gate" Lee uttered.

"Huh?"

"Gate of life, OPEN!!!" Lee shouted, releasing a huge burst of chakra which caused Grimmjow to leap back several meters. Lee stood back up, his skin red and his eyes pure white. "That's not all. Fourth gate... gate of pain... OPEN!!"

As an even bigger burst of chakra was unleashed, Grimmjow had to cover his face with his arms.

"Wha... what the hell's going on?" he uttered.

"Fifth gate... gate of limit... open!!" Lee yelled, releashing an even huger amount of chakra. "Now... Grimmjow... let me show you some REAL strength!!"

Lee appeared in front of Grimmjow and punched him a huge distance, all the way over to the spectators, causing them to have to jump out of the way.

"Im... impossible" Ulquiorra said, his eyes widening.

Lee appeared below Grimmjow and kicked him high into the sky, then appeared by his side, and aimed a kick at his head. However, Grimmjow blocked with one of his arm-blades, causing it to slice into Lee's shin. Lee screamed out in agony.

"Don't underestimate me you little shit!!" Grimmjow shouted, punching Lee through the sky, then sonidoing over to him and jabbing at his chest with his claws repeatedly. It was all Lee could do to sway backwards, but then he took a kick to the face and was sent crashing to the ground again. Grimmjow flew down after him, but Lee dived underneath him and grabbed him by the ankle, then slammed him into the ground. He then smashed Grimmjow into the ground repeatedly with his fists, shaking the entire battlefield, but Grimmjow managed to sonido out of harm's way just in time and kick Lee into the sky.

"Amazing" Naruto commented "That bushy brow really is something"

"Actually, it's concerning me" Neji replied.

"Concerning you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. After all... Grimmjow's winning" Neji said.

"What..? No way!" Naruto gasped.

But as the teenager looked into the sky to observe the fight further, he couldn't deny it. Grimmjow was injured, sure, but barely. Lee on the other hand was wounded all over and tiring, fast. Whenever Lee got hit, he would be sent flying seemingly miles and blood would fly everywhere. Grimmjow on the other hand, was barely taking damage from Lee's attacks, and this was becoming more and more prominent as the fight went on.

"As powerful as the 8 gates are" Neji explained "they're a double edged sword"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"In return for the great power they give you, they wear your body down a tremendous degree" Neji explained "You must have noticed it by now. Lee is doing worse and worse as the fight goes on. Not only because of his injuries, more than that... the fifth gate itself is exhausting him"

"No way..." said Naruto, looking back towards the fight "Bushy brow..."

Lee was lying in a crater, gasping and coughing up blood. Grimmjow stood in the sky, looking down at him. Gradually, Lee's red skin faded and he returned to normal. This seemed to surprise Grimmjow.

"What's that? You can only use this for a short while? Pah! What a disappointment" Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow then sonidoed in front of Lee and kicked him into another rock formation. Lee shouted out in pain.

"Oh well... guess nobody can beat the king after all" Grimmjow smirked, and walked towards the rock formation to finish the job.

Just then, Franky jumped out of no where and grappled with Grimmjow.

"What? Where the hell did you come from!?" Grimmjow asked, grabbing Franky by the arms and flinging him on to his back.

"Hehe... you guys gave me plenty of time to restock on COLA!!" Franky laughed, jumping to his feet.

"Cola? Y'mean... you become stronger by drinking cola?"

"Yep. Problem?"

"What the hell kind of stupid power-up is that!?"

"Hey! Don't insult my cola powers!! BASTARD!!!" Franky roared, grabbing Grimmjow by the neck with both hands "70mm Koukei 1.5 MAX Cola Power Coup de Vent!!!"

A gigantic burst of wind was released from Franky's palms, engulfing Grimmjow and sending him rocketing through the air. Grimmjow had received numerous cuts from this move and skidded in the air.

"Haha, now you see a strawhat pirate shouldn't be underestimsted!!" Franky yelled.

"Yeah, go Franky!! You're making us look cooler than ever!" Luffy shouted.

"Tch... you little shit..." Grimmjow muttered.

"What's that? Angry 'cuz you're going to lose?" Franky grinned.

"Che... don't underestimate me... I can't believe this!!" Grimmjow roared "I'm being undrestimated by a stupid kid and some half-robot freak!!"

Grimmjow slashed down with both claws, creating blue claw marks by where he slashed.

"Huh? What the hell's this?" Franky asked.

"Desgarron. My greatest move" Grimmjow replied. He flung his left hand's desgarron claws at Franky. The force of the attack was blasting wind at everyone before it even hit.

"What the... move!! FRANKY!!!" Luffy shouted.

Franky seemed to think this was a good idea and ran for it. However, desgarron was far too quick and hit him dead-on. Franky screamed as he was literally ripped into shreds. The spectators gaped in shock.

"FRANKY!!!" the strawhat pirates yelled.

"Oh well... that's one of your guys down" Shikamaru commented.

"I can see that!" Luffy snapped.

Grimmjow laughed as his foe bit the dust.

"No one can beat me! I'm the king! Now it's your turn, bushy browed kid!" he cackled, turning to Lee.

"Ha... ha... thanks" Lee said "thanks so much, Franky. For letting me conserve my strength like this... now... I know I can win"

"What are you babbling about?" Grimmjow snapped "Die!"

Grimmjow launched his other set of desgarron claws at Lee.

"Lee! Move!" Sakura screamed.

But Lee merely smirked.

"Sixth gate... gate of view.. open!" he announced, as his skin turned red again and chakra surrounded him. With one punch, he smashed the desgarron claws into pieces.

"Wh... what? It can't be! That's my greatest move!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

As Lee stepped forward, Grimmjow sweated more and more.

"Dammit... Gran Rey Cero!!" he shouted, launching a giant blue beam at his foe, but Lee caught it with one hand and threw it back at Grimmjow, causing the Espada to fall to the ground burnt all over. Lee walked towards Grimmjow, who slowly got up, sweating and shaking in disbelief and dread.

"D... dammit!!!" Grimmjow screamed, running at Lee and jabbing at his chest in an attempt to impale him. Lee, however, caught him by the wrist and lightly squeezed, breaking the Arrancar's wrist, causing him to scream out in agony.

"It's useless. This is the strongest gate I'm able to use.. the gate of view!!" Lee anounced, kicking Grimmjow miles, then appearing behind him instantly and kicking him extremly high into the sky. He continued to fly after him and knocked him all around the dimension. Grimmjow didn't even have time to react. "Now let's finish this!!"

Lee flew in front of Grimmjow, who could only groan in agony from all the hits he had taken.

"Morning peacock!!!" Lee yelled, punching Grimmjow repeatedly causing a peacock-esque fan of flaming chakra to develop. Then, with one final punch, Grimmjow was sent plummeting to the ground covered in flames.

"Hehe... I did it" Lee said, his red skin fading, his chakra diminishing, and himself plummeting to the ground. Silence followed.

"Wh... whoa. What a battle" Sanji said quietly

"Incredible!!!!!!!!!" Luffy screamed, breaking the silence and drawing all attention to himself.

Lee slowly got up, shakey and wounded.

"I... I won..." he said.

"Nice work, Lee. You really are... an excellent rival" Neji said with a smile.

"Haha. Thanks" Lee replied. This meant a lot, considering how hard Lee would constantly work to surpass Neji.

"Well... looks like Grimmjow lost" Renji said.

"Heh, this'll be a real blow to his ego. Losing in the first round" Ichigo chuckled.

"Who's losing in the first round?" a familiar voice asked. Everyone turned round to look in dread. Lee slowly turned round and looked. He mouthed a 'no'.

Grimmjow was still standing. As his ressurecion faded, granting Grimmjow his sword and ordinary looks again, he stumbled.

"Do you... really think you could take me out... take out... the king!?" Grimmjow roared, charging at Lee.

"N... no... how... the 6th gate... it exhausted me too much" Lee uttered.

Grimmjow sliced at Lee, who brought his arm up, only for it to be cut off up to the forearm. He screamed in agony.

"Dumbass. Swords cut, y'know?" Grimmjow laughed, cutting off the remainder of that arm.

"Lee!!" Sakura screamed.

Both compeitors stumbled and gasped, barely standing.

"This... this works out well... a guy with a sword vs. someone with no sword I mean" Grimmjow gloated.

"Tch. Just 'cuz I don't have a sword..." Lee replied, taking out a kunai knife "doesn't mean I don't have a blade"

"Haha... like that'll work" Grimmjow said.

"We'll see" Lee replied.

The two charged at each other meakly yelling with one last effort and passed each other by, blood dripping from both blades. Then, a few seconds later, blood spurted out from all across Lee's torso, and he collapsed. Grimmjow fell to one knee, but remained concious.

"Haha... how's that... I won... you bastard" Grimmjow boasted.

The spectators stared, mostly in shock and disgust.

"....weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!!!" Urahara's loud voice startled everybody, cutting the long silence.

"Urahara! you bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

"What? Is it really so wrong for an announcer to do his job? I simply wish to announce the next battle!"

"Well, hurry up and do it" Ichigo groaned.

"Very well. But first, some time to let our previous fighters recover"

A few minutes later, the interdimensional energy in each of the 3 compeitors healed them of their injuries and they were back to full strength. There were reunions to be had.

"Good job out there Franky" Sanji said, patting him on the back.

"What do you mean? He came last" Luffy said.

"Butt out!" Sanji shouted, kicking him in the face.

"Great job out there bushy brow!" Naruto said, slamming Lee on the back.

"Thank you. And well done to you, Grimmjow" he said, offering a hand to the Arrancar.

"...che. Don't make me laugh. I beat you. Just kneel down and kiss my ass why don't you?" Grimmjow replied coldly.

Luffy ran over to punch him but was subsequently paralysed.

"D... dammit.. you piece of shit.. I'll kick your ass!" Luffy growled.

"Psh, do it in the following rounds. If you survive that long, that is" Grimmjow replied.

"You really piss me off. Do you get any friends like that?"

"Friends? Why would the strongest guy around need friends? I should only have worshippers! I am the king!" Grimmjow laughed.

"You bastard! You really, really piss me off!" Luffy yelled.

"That so?" Grimmjow smirked, walking up to the still paralysed Luffy, who was in mid-run pose. He proceeded to spit in Luffy's face, angering him further.

"H-how dare you do that to the pirate king!!!" he shouted.

"Pirate king? So you have the same ideals as me? I'm guessing that means the strongest pirate around or something. Well sorry but..." Grimmjow suddenly grabbed Luffy by the head and slammed him into the ground, surprising everybody "you'll always just be a stupid little kid" he laughed, walking away.

Luffy got to his feet as the paralysis wore off.

"That bastard... I'll definitely kick his ass!" he said.

"Oooooooooooookaaaaaaay!" Urahara announced "And now it's time for the second fight... Usopp Vs. Shikamaru Vs. Ishida!"

The three fighters walked into the clearing to face off against each other.

"Tch... this'll be a drag... maybe I'll just surrender" Shikamaru said.

"Hmm.. my enemies don't look very strong... but it'd be fatal to underestimate them" Ishida observed.

"Dammit... what would Sogeking do in a situation like this?" Usopp asked himself.

"Well, I think we can all agree that the previous fight was a true sight to behold. Sadly though the action's gonna die down and we have to watch these 3 geeks fight! Haha!"

All three compeitors put on angry faces and looked up at the sky.

"Juuuuust kidding. Looks aren't everything, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and yadda yadda. Now listen! I don't want anyone snoring thorughout this fight just 'cuz these guys look weedy!"

"What a pain... you were the only one implying that" Shikamaru stated.

"What was that? The wind? Anyway, without further ado.... fight two, BEGIN!!!"

To be continued 


	3. Usopp vs Shikamaru vs Ishida

The 3 warriors had entered the clearing and were now eyeing each other down, analysing each other for weaknesses.

"Now... begin!!" Urahara announced.

Shikamaru pulled out a kunai, Ishida summoned his bow and Usopp loaded his kabuto catapult. Ishida fired a scattered series of bright cyan arrows at both of his foes, causing them to jump back startled. Usopp fired his catapult off, the pellet hitting Ishida square in the face, getting him covered in rotten egg.

"Urgh... what is this? Egg? How disgusting!" he yelled.

"It's not just egg!" he beamed, firing another pellet at Ishida that set him alight "it's special, super-flammable egg!"

Ishida ran all around, set aflame, then stopped, dropped, rolled, and got slammed in the face by Usopp's giant Hammer. Shikamaru noticed the "10t" label on it.

"Yeah... really?" he muttered, and threw a kunai it, popping it instantly. Usopp turned round and staed at Shikamaru in disbelief.

"You... you stopped the golden pound?" he stuttered.

Ishida got to his feet.

"I thought.. everyone who came here was really strong. I was considering my own loss here, actually" he said "but it looks like I was wrong"

Ishida raised his bow and blew Usopp away with a huge barrage of arrows. Usopp flipped in midair and landed on his feet behind a boulder, ducking for cover.

"You think that'll save you?" Ishida asked, using his arrows to hammer away at the boulder, tearing it to smithereens rapidly. Usopp quievered in fear behind his rock.

"Dammit... just how many of those things can he fire at a time? It's ridiculous!" he cried.

On que, Ishida stopped. He stopped and stood, completely still. He tried to move, but could barely twitch.

"Wh... what is.. this? Was it one of those pellets from before?" he asked. The answer came from behind him.

"I can't recall being invisible" Shikamaru said. He was holding his hands together and his shadow had outstretched to underneath Ishida.

"What's going on? You haven't attacked me once. Did that kunai release paralysing gas?" he asked.

"Nope. Look down" Shikamaru said, and moved his own head down so Ishida could too, not that he had a choice.

"But.. there's nothing there" Ishida said.

"Wrong. Your shadow. This is 'shadow posession jutsu'. My shadow has fused with your own, and envelopped you in my chakra. As I was the one who performed the jutsu, I'm the one in control of my chakra here, so what I do, you do" Shikamaru explained.

"Damn it..." Ishida uttered.

Suddenly Usopp jumped up from his rock and loaded his catapult with another pellet, aiming at Ishida.

"Now you can't move! Flaming star!" he exclaimed.

As he fired however, Shikamaru just sighed.

"I said, my movements are now his movements" and jumped back. Ishida followed suit, avoiding Usopp's attack.

"Damn it, dodged it huh?" Usopp asked, landing on his feet.

"Yeah, and that's not all" Shikamaru smirked. Usopp's eyes widened as he realised he could barely move.

"Out of all the pellets you could have fired... you chose a flame one? Do you know how useful that was for extending my shadow further?" Shikamaru continued.

"What... no way? You can capture two people at once!?" usopp exclaimed.

"Yep. It uses up a lot of chakra however, and is quite hard to perform." Shikamaru explained "So thanks for the 'flaming star' and thanks for being so close together. And, finally..." he said, raising his arms.

Usopp and Ishida awaited his next words in dread.

"Thanks for having such similar weapons and facing each other" he said "means I don't have to think too much about how I can possibly beat you"

Shikamaru reached into an invisible bag then placed an invisible pellet into an invisible catapult. For Usopp however, none of it was invisible. He then pulled back with one arm, and released. For Ishida and Usopp this meant firing, which they proceeded to do. An explosive pellet blew Ishida up, while a cyan arrow of light penetrated Usopp's left lung. Subsequently, both fighters collapsed, and Shikamaru released his jutsu.

"Geeeeez... that was such a bother" he said, as he stood without a scratch, his two foes lying charred and pierced.

"Alright!! Shikamaru won!" Naruto cheered.

"Urgh, stop yelling at me. It's annoying"

"Usop!!!" Luffy screamed.

"Relax, he's gonna ressurect anyway" Zoro sighed.

"Hahaha! Ishida got his ass kicked!" Ichigo laughed.

"You're a psychopath" Rukia observed.

"Hey, didn't you hear the cabbage-top?" Ichigo asked.

"Cabbage top? As lame as that is, I still wanna kill you for it" Zoro growled, pulling out his Wado Ichimonji and pointing it at Ichigo. Ichigo pulled out his Zangetsu in response.

"Hey, stop it! Why does this happen before every fight?" Nami asked, punching Zoro on the head.

"Do you want to be paralysed or something?" Rukia asked, kicking Ichigo to the floor.

Nami and Rukia high-fived and agreed "great minds think alike"

"Yohohohohoho! This reminds me how exciting it'll be when they fight!" Brook observed.

"Well, that's not until fight 4, but the coming fight features Robin!"

"Ah, she's cute too" Brook agreed.

After a few minutes of break, the competition resumed.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed that previous battle, now the next one will begin! Robin, Hitsugaya, Gaara, come on up" Urahara announced.

Robin, Hitsugaya and Gaara walked into the clearing to confront each other.

"Yeah!! Go Robin!!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't hurt her!! Shitty otherly-dimension beings!" Sanji shouted.

"After this, want to beat up the curly-eyebrowed guy?" Hitsugaya asked Gaara.

"I suppose so" Gaara replied.

"And now, battle 3.... begin!" 


	4. Robin vs Gaara vs Hitsugaya

"Battle 3, Robin vs. Gaara vs. Hitsugaya--begin!!" Urahara announced.

"My opponents look strong, so.." Robin thought, crossing her arms across her chest "clutch!"

Hands appeared from no where and binded Hitsugaya and Gaara still.

"What!?" exclaimed Hitsugaya.

Robin drove her palm forwards, and hands underneath both of their necks pushed forward, breaking their necks.

"That's our Robin for you!" Luffy grinned.

But just as it seemed to be over, Hitsugaya's body started cracking, as did Gaara's. And in an instant, the two compeitors shattered into ice and hardened sand, respectively, then appeared elsewhere on the battlefield.

"My my, that's quite a dangerous ability" Hitsugaya commented "good thing I was prepared"

"It's not dangerous..." Gaara uttered, and rose his hand. Instantly, Robin was encased in sand, and rose into the air.

"Sand coffin..." he said.

"What...!?" Robin gasped.

"Sand buria--!" Gaara couldn't finish the technique, as extra limbs burst out from Robin's body and destroyed the sand 'coffin' encasing her. She landed on her feet, panting.

"That was a close one" she commented, then noticed Hitsugaya running at her with his sword drawn. However, a hand sprouted from his wrist and swatted the sword out of his hand. She then noticed Gaara doing hand seals. "so that's how you do it..."

Before Gaara could finish, hands appeared on his wrists and squeezed his hands tightly together.

"Tch, to hell with this" Hitsugaya said, reaching for his sword, but a foot burst up from the ground and kicked it sliding away.

"If your ability is anything like that Grimmjow guy's you need that sword to be able to fight properly, correct?" Robin asked.

"So you're choosing to bind us to stop our abilty. Nice technique but..." Hitsugaya said, then pointed a hand at her "bakudo 63, six bars o-"

He didn't finish, a hand clamped across his mouth. He tried doing hand seals but hands clamped his hands together. He was pratically powerless. Gaara meanwhile was being smacked all around the place by randomly-sprouting arms.

"You are no match for me" she said "it's too bad for you you can't just instantly use your abilities"

What the woman didn't know was that what she was smacking around wasn't Gaara, but a sand clone, and behind her Gaara made another sand coffin encased her.

"Sand burial!!" Gaara announced.

"No, I can't see him, so I can't use my technique!!" Robin panicked, before being crushed to a pulp by Gaara's technique.

"Robin!!! What did I tell you!?" Sanji yelled.

"Shut up already" Gaara said.

"Alright, just you and me now" Hitsugaya said, flash stepping over to his sword. Unfortunately though it was thrown high into the sky by Gaara's sand "urgh, not again!"

"You should blame yourself for having such a loose grip on it" Gaara said, as the sword flew through the air. Hitsugaya jumped up after it, but before he could grasp it, a sand hand burst up from the ground and swatted it away again.

"Although I should be rooting for him... this is just too funny" Ichigo laughed.

Hitsugaya was becoming increasingly annoyed, flash stepping all around the sky desperately trying to grab his sword, but whenever he came close, it'd just be swatted away again. Gradually, more and more people started laughing at him.

"Shut up!!!" Hitsugaya yelled, his face red.

"Well, although they're only just starting to understand the appeal, I'm bored of it now-sand coffin" Gaara said, and Hitsugaya was suddenly encased in sand, being lifted gradually into the air. "sand..."

"Bakudo 63, six bars of light!" Hitsugaya yelled, and six bars of pure light slammed into Gaara from all directions, paralysing him. Unable to sustain the coffin with his hand thanks to Hitsugaya's kido, the sand around Hitsugaya no longer had any grip and he burst out. "due to the simple way in which I performed it, he'll probably break out soon, but at least it'll actually exist without that annoying woman around"

Hitsugaya flash stepped towards his falling sword as Gaara gradually started to break the bakudo, and just as the six beams shattered, Hitsugaya grabbed his sword by the hilt. Gaara looked up in surprise as Hitsugaya rose his sword arm into the air.

"Bankai!" he yelled, and ice wings sprouted from his back, a tail of ice sprouting and his right arm becoming encased in ice. His left hand now resembled an ice dragon claw and his feet were encased in ice also. Three ice 'flowers' floated behind him "Daiguren Hyounrimaru!"

"So that's your full power...?" Gaara asked, lifting his hands as a huge tidal wave of sand burst up and advanced on Hitsugaya rapidly "well, this is mine"

"I see..." Hitsugaya said as the sand surrounded him "....that's a relief"

The sand was encased in ice, then shattered into countless pieces. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise. Then he quickly regained his calmness and massive tendrils of sand burst up from the ground and went to wrap round Hitsugaya, but with a simple wave of his sword these too froze and shattered.

"Don't be so sure of yourself" Gaara said, doing some more hand seals, but his hands were suddenly encased in ice too. He looked up to see Hitsugaya pointing his sword at him.

"And this is where it ends" the captain announced, and with that Gaara's entire body froze, before he shattered into pieces. Hitsugaya floated down to ground level and sheathed his sword as his Bankai dissipiated.

"....well, that's fight 3 over!" Urahara announced "quite a battle in my opinion, especially when Hitsugaya lost hi-"

Hitsugaya looked coldly into the sky, creating a hesitant pause from Urahara.

"...lost his hesitation to hold back any longer. Yeah. Hehe. Well, now that that fight's decided we'll have a short break before the next one"

During the break, Sanji marched towards Gaara.

"I warned you... now I'll have to avenge Robin-chwan!!" he yelled, and aimed a flying kick at Gaara, but was frozen in midair by ice, and as Hitsugaya stepped in he fell to the ground inside the ice cube.

"Good fight out there" Hitsugaya said to Gaara.

"Yes. Good luck in the following rounds" Gaara said, shaking his hand.

"Man, that Gaara sure has changed since I first met him..." Naruto commented.

"NO!!!" Luffy bawled "my nakama have all lost so far!! Why!? Why!?"

"Don't worry, I'll win this next one..." Nami said to reassure him, to which he responded by hugging her tightly.

"Don't disappoint the mugiwara name Nami!!" he said, as Nami tried to pry him off.

"Geez, what's with him all of a sudden..." she wondered.

"Alright!! The 4th battle is about to begin! Nami, Rukia, Sakura, step into the clearing"

The three girls did so.

"Sorry you 2, but captain Luffy will probably die of sorrow if I lose" Nami said.

"Sorry you 2, but captain Byakuya will probably die of disappointment if I lose" Rukia said.

"Sorry you 2, but captain Kakashi will probably die of... nah, he'll never die" Sakura said.

"You thawed out ok now?" Brook asked Sanji.

"Yeah, thanks. Has the next fight started yet?" he replied.

"Started and finished, in fact it's your fight now!" Brook exclaimed. "everyone's waiting!!"

Sanji shook himself dry in shock then dashed for the clearing.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" he cried, just as Rukia drew her pure white sword, Sode no Shirayuki, Sakura pulled back her fist, and Nami rose her clima tact. He didn't notice in time and skidded to a halt in between each of them, just as each attack was unleashed.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

"Thunderbolt tempo!"

"Falcon punch!"

And that's how Sanji managed to be charred, bruised and frozen all at the same time. Unfortunately, due to his injuries requiring medical attention, he was tended to all throughout the course of the fight, meaning he missed it.

But that doesn't mean we will. 


	5. Nami vs Sakura vs Rukia

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked him, as he finished tending to the chef's wounds "you're one of the last to fight. When you woke up, the 4th fight was only just beginning. Y'know, Nami against Rukia and Sakura?"

A look of fury spread across Sanji's face.

"Yes, I remember now... what knocked me out... was those 3 goddesses" he said, getting to his feet"where's Brook?"

"Well he's asking to look at the undergarments of the people who just fought-Nami, Rukia, Sakura"

"I'll kill him!!" Sanji screamed, and ran at the skeleton who was busy getting his face mashed by Sakura, who was enraged for some reason.

"Yohohohoho! A simple 'no' would have been fine!" he exclaimed.

"Yo Brook" Sanji said.

The skeleton turned round only to be kicked flying through the air.

"Next time you play a joke, make sure it doesn't interupt love" he warned, then hugged all 3 girls tightly together "I'm so sorry I missed the fight!!"

They pushed him off.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked.

"He's this pervert from my crew..." Nami sighed.

"S..so what happened? Who won?" Sanji desperately asked.

Earlier, just after Sanji was carried away to receive medical attention, the fight between the 3 girls was to have a second take for it's beginning.

"Alright, let's try that again. Battle 4, begin!" Urahara announced.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia said, and pointed her blade at the compeitors "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"

Both compeitors jumped aside to avoid being frozen by a long wave of ice.

As Sakura jumped through the air, she pulled out numerous shuriken which she held in both hands, and flung them at her opponents, who dodged with ease. Immediately after however, she pulled back on seemingly invisible wires and the shurikens ripped open the ground beneath them, causing Rukia to jump into the sky and land there.

"That's an odd ability" Sakura stated, landing on her feet.

Nami meanwhile had to run further back to avoid being knocked to the ground by Sakura's technique. She readied her clima tact.

"Thunderbolt tempo" she exclaimed, and a dark cloud floated out over her opponents, before zapping down counltess lightning bolts at them.

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen" Rukia chanted, holding an energy shield above herself and running out form under the barrage. Sakura meanwhile used replacement jutsu to turn into a rock, then appear behind Nami.

"What the hell was that?" Nami asked, holding up her Clima tact to block an oncoming punch, which split the weapon in two.

"It's ninjutsu" Sakura replied bluntly, pulling her fist back again.

"Hold that position" Ruka said from a distance, and turned the hilt of her zanpakuto, letting the white ribbon encircle her "Some no mai, Tsukishiro"

A white circle surrounded her opponents, and they soon stopped their fighting to look down at the ice now clinging to their feet. They both broke free and ran out of the circle, letting it create a tower of ice where they were, which shattered moments later. Nami snapped her clima tact back together, just to notice Sakura preparing to attack again. In response she created a blue orb on the tip of her weapon and blanketed herself in air, making her disappear from sight, then a few seconds later said "Mirage Tempo Fata Morgana"

Upon saying this, 5 Namis appeared, 4 of which looked distorted, but one pertained to the original's apperance.

"What is this? Genjustu?" Sakura asked, but try as she might, she couldn't see through it.

"Not at all. It's like I said, a mirage" Nami replied "what is genjutsu anyway?

"THIS is genjutsu" Sakura said, and faded away.

"Tch, she's invisible..." Nami commented.

Suddenly, one of the distorted Namis was punched in the face by an invisible force. It went flying several feet and crashed into the ground. The clima tact flew up into the air before landing, smashing into several pieces as the mirages disappeared. Where the real Nami had been standing, Sakura appeared. Nami didn't get back up.

"How did you do that?" Rukia asked her.

"I had activated that genjutsu while escaping from your technique" Sakura replied "I had then, invisibly, stayed near Nami, while my fake self kept its distance. Although, I couldn't be sure which Nami was real. I had to sense for chakra. Mirages don't have chakra"

"I see. Good work" Rukia said "this evens the odds"

Rukia used Hakuren again, sending a burst of white towards Sakura, she jumped aside to avoid the onlsaught of ice, right into a circle of white, which she backflipped out of to avoid the pillar of ice.

"Since she's a ninja, she's probably like the others... pretty useless if I don't give her a chance to use hand seals" Rukia thought, then pointed at Sakura. "Hado 4, Byakurai"

Sakura quickly darted around avoiding several castings of this move, which sent a concentrated bolt of lightning towards her whenever cast. Rukia quickly flash stepped behind Sakura, who was too busy dodging to properly retaliate.

"Hakuren" she said, and sent another long stream of ice flying at Sakura, but this time it connected. Sakura was frozen solid. Rukia settled "Looks like it's over..."

She received a fine shock when Sakura burst free however, smashing the ice encasing her into countless pieces, then launching a punch at Rukia. The shinigami brought up her sword to block, which was subsequenlty reduced to tiny pieces. Rukia fell to the ground from the sheer strength of the blow, as Sakura came to stand over her.

"Don't think my power is limited to ninjutsu and genjutsu. My sheer strength is my best ability" Sakura told her, hoisting Sakura up by the collar "it's over" she said, pulling back her fist.

Rukia wasn't done yet though. She lifted her broken sword and pointed it at Sakura's face.

"San no mai, Shirafune" she said, and her sword reformed... passing through Sakura's head in the process. Upon the activation of this move, the ground around them froze solid. Sakura collapsed, and Rukia pulled out her sword.

"Well, that's the 4th battle concluded" Urahara said "we'll have a short break now before we proceed with the next"

"This can't be!!" Luffy shouted, then lifted Chopper off the ground, putting Sanji's recovery to a momentary halt "your fight's next! Win it for the crew!"

Rukia walked back over to where she was standing previously.

"You did well, Rukia" Byakuya said, but there was no emotion in his voice.

Luffy released Chopper.

"Dammit, getting so overjoyed just 'cuz his side won again" Luffy growled "oi Zoro! Make sure you kick his ass in the next round! Oi, Zoro?"

But Zoro was fast asleep.

"Don't be ridiculous, child" Byakuya said "a bunch of scavenging pirates like yourself are doomed to not win a single battle. I'm amazed you haven't keeled over from our reiatsus already"

"Well, I don't know what that means, but you'll be sooo surprised when Zoro kicks your ass!" Luffy yelled at him.

"Really...?" Byakuya turned his gaze to the sleeping Zoro "what a brash attempt at humor"

Sanji awoke.

"What happened..? Did my enemies beat me up as soon as the battle begun or something?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked him, as he finished tending to the chef's wounds "you're one of the last to fight. When you woke up, the 4th fight was only just beginning. Y'know, Nami against Rukia and Sakura?"

A look of fury spread across Sanji's face.

"Yes, I remember now... what knocked me out... was those 3 goddesses" he said, getting to his feet "where's Brook?"

"Well he's asking to look at the undergarments of the people who just fought-Nami, Rukia, Sakura"

"I'll kill him!!" Sanji screamed, and ran at the skeleton who was busy getting his face mashed by Sakura, who was enraged for some reason.

"Yohohohoho! A simple 'no' would have been fine!" he exclaimed.

"Yo Brook" Sanji said.

The skeleton turned round only to be kicked flying through the air.

"Next time you play a joke, make sure it doesn't interupt love" he warned, then hugged all 3 girls tightly together "I'm so sorry I missed the fight!!"

They pushed him off.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked.

"He's this pervert from my crew..." Nami sighed.

"S..so what happened? Who won?" Sanji desperately asked.

"I did" Rukia said plainly.

"Oh... well, did Nami come second?" he asked.

"Sorry, I came last" Namu replied.

"What? How could this be?" Sanji asked "Oh! I get it now! Bigger tits weigh you down, that's why you came last, and the titless one achieved victory!"

All 3 of them punched him in the face at the same time.

"Yoohohhohoho! Girls are violent in all dimensions I suppose" Brook said, getting to his feet.

Zoro awoke, and yawned languidly.

"Ah, all this doing nothing is draining me of energy" he said, then went over to Ishida "yo"

"Huh? Aren't you Rorona Zoro?" he asked.

"Yeah, you looked a bit nerdy so I figured you knew when the next match would start" he replied.

"I'm not nerdy!! 57 seconds"

"Thanks" Zoro replied, and sat on a rock. He then looked over to see Sasuke sitting on another rock right next to it.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Getting a good view for the fight... makes sense to observe enemies I might be fighting in the following rounds, right?" he asked.

"Good strategy, but... this is the worst spot" Sasuke said, pointing at the herd of people standing in front of them.

"Oh! Wait, why are you sitting here then?"

"I have good eyesight"

"Chopper! Your fight starts very soon!" Luffy warned the reindeer "Don't lose!!"

"Yes, it'd disgrace our crew! But... don't worry. I have a way of guranteeing your victory" Usopp told him.

"You do? That's amazing!" Chopper replied.

"Yes, it's called the chant of power, and I shall bestow it upon you" Usopp replied "oh mighty God of bravery, grant this reindeer nakama of mine the power to win!!"

Nothing changed, but Chopper seemed impressed.

"I feel stronger already!" he yelled, and charged out to the clearing. Mere seconds later, Chad, Kiba and Akamaru walked out to meet him.

"Alright, let's do this" Kiba said.

"Hey, that ain't fair... you teaming up with that dog" Chopper said.

"He's my best friend, I wouldn't have it any other way. But if you're really that bothered, just team up with the big guy" Kiba replied.

"Ok... wanna team up?" Chopper asked Chad.

"Mmm ok... stand back though... you'll get hurt..." Chad replied.

"What?" Chopper asked, and suddenly grew into an ape-like man twice the size of Chad "You sure?"

"Oh... that's strange. But I don't like harming animals... so you take on the dog" Chad said.

"And now" Urahara announced "Let battle 5 begin!!" 


	6. Chopper vs KibaAkamaru vs Chad

"Let battle 5 begin" announced Urahara.

Team Chad/Chopper charged at team Kiba/Akamaru.

"A 2-on-2 battle eh... this is a first" Sasuke commented.

Chad threw a punch at Kiba, his arm becoming black and red, who jumped over it and landed on his arm, before swinging his leg round and kicking him in the side of the head. He jumped off as Chad was sent flying, but flipped in midair and skidded to a halt on his feet. His arm seemed to mutate and produce a shield, as his left arm changed to white and red.

"Ah, shape shifting" Kiba said, and jumped at Chad, throwing a punch, but Chad brought up his shield arm and blocked easily, then pulled back with his other fist. Kiba however dashed, quicker than Chad could follow, behind his foe, and kicked him in the back. Chad was sent hurtling forwards and had to push his weight forwards to fall but a few metres forward, softening his fall with his arms. "You sure are one slow guy"

Chad thrusted his right arm towards the arrogant Kiba "El Directo" a blue, straight energy blast was sent towards the ninja, but he jumped out of the way.

"Seriously, you move so slowly I'll fall to sleep at this rate" Kiba said rolling his eyes, then in an instant had dashed in front of Chad. Chad brought up his shield arm again, but Kiba simply jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him flat on his face before landing on all 4s behind him.

"Damn it.. I might be able to beat him... if I could hit him!" Chad thought.

Meanwhile Chopper threw a punch at Akamaru, who jumped over it at the pirate. Chopper clutched Akamaru by the sides as he fell to the ground, despertaely pushing the vicious jaws away from his face, which was panicstricken.

"He's so fast I can't use a Rumble Ball in time!" he thought. However he wouldn't give up. Summoning all his strength, he lifted Akamaru high into the air then slammed him into a nice little crater cosily-fitting in the ground, sticking him fast. Akamaru struggled, as the ground around him cracked. He'd get out in moments. But that was enough.

Chopper pulled out a tiny yellow ball and ate it. As Akamaru broke free, Chopper's arms suddenly greatly expanded.

"Arm point" he said, and uppercutted Akamaru in the snout, sending him flying into the air, but the giant dog came down after him moments after, spinnig like a tornado on his way. Chopper dodged to the side making Akamaru cancel the technique midair, then redirect it at where Chopper moved.

"Guard point" said Chopper and in an instant he had transformed, he was as small as his orignal form but now had all his fur puffed out, making him spherical. Akamaru slammed into Chopper and charged with him through the air. After mere moments Chopper was feeling the heat "he's powerful enough to hurt me through guard point!"

Chopper suddenly changed to his small, original self and dropped down out of harm's way, letting Akamaru carry on through his aerial path... right into Kiba. The two friends were sent hurtling away by the collision.

"Thanks" Chad said, and straightened up "El Directo"

Another blue blast was launched at the aerial twosome, this time hitting them, creating a blue explosion in their place and obscuring them from view.

"Ah, I'm relieved that's over with" Chopper said.

"Wishful thinking" Chad replied.

Sure enough, Kiba and Akamaru emerged from the clearing explosion with mere scratches.

"Phew, they actually got us. How about we get 'em back, Akamaru?" Kiba asked, making Akamaru bark in reply.

"Tch, they're tough..." Chopper stated, biting his lip "And my 3 minutes of Rumbe Ball is almost up"

"Rumble Ball?" Chad asked.

"No time to explain. Look, I'm gonna have to ask you to hold them for a little while. I expect only one technique will beat them now, and it needs a little time-which against these two, is used up real fast" Chopper replied.

"Got it. I hope I can hold them for long enough" Chad replied, then walked towards the 2.

"What were you 2 mumbling about?" Kiba asked.

"Like I'll tell you" Chad retorted.

"Fine... Akamaru, chew the tanuki up for me" Kiba said.

Chopper tutted in annoyance then put his arms out in front of himself, and put his hooves together "Scope"

Akamaru barked and bounded at Chopper, but Chad grabbed the dog by the tail and swung him at Kiba, who ducked as Akamaru landed on his paws behind the ninja.

"Ah, I see. You wanna take us both? Fine then!" Kiba said, and ran at his foe.

"Let's see, I've got to analyse them for their weakness..." Chopper said "Hopefully Chad can last 'till then"

But Chad wasn't lasting well at all. Whenever he did manage to block or dodge, his other foe would attack him. He was getting knocked all around. As he was sent flying high into the air, both Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the air, spinning wildly and driving into Chad from both sides.

"Fang drill!!" Kiba yelled.

Chad was sent hurtling to the ground, covered in blood, as Kiba and Akamaru landed gently on their feet.

"No more huh?" Kiba asked, pulling out a kunai knife.

"Found it!" Chopper thought, then changed into horn point, aquiring giant antlers, becoming human size, and running on all 4s, and charged into the fray.

"Hm? Akamaru, sick 'im!" Kiba said.

Akamaru ran at his foe, who was going in for a headbutt. As Akamaru used fang drill again however, Chopper turned his head and smacked Akamaru flying sideways, also stopping his spinning. As the wind was knocked from Akamaru, Chopper charged over again but Kiba ran over chucking shurikens. Chopper switched to guard point, deflecting them, so Kiba tried using fang drill again. Chopper immediately switched back to horn point, gave him the same treatment as Akamaru, then as the two crashed to the floor, charged over for a finisher.

Kiba however, was able to get up just in time and dash aside, along with Akamaru. Chopper spun around to face him.

"You can run all you like, you won't beat me" he said.

"Oh yeah? Whatever happened to that 3 minute time limit?" Kiba asked.

"What!? How could you have possibly have heard-"

"The Inuzuka clan have super-enhanced senses, including hearing. I know all about your little plan, trying to figure out my weakness then exploit it. Well now I've got yours-a 3 minute time limit" Kiba replied.

Chopper chased after his foes once more, but they kept dodging out of the way.

"Dammit, at this rate the Rumble Ball will run out..." Chopper said.

Suddenly, an El Directo flew out of no where and hit both Kiba and Akamaru, causing them to come crashing to the ground. Chopper looked over to see Chad sitting up with his right arm outstretched, then falling back again.

"Heh. Thanks" Chopper said, and switched to Arm Point, walking towards Kiba, who was lying on the ground alongside Akamaru. " This is the end"

However, as Chopper lifted his fist to strike, he suddenly reverted to his original form.

"Hah, 3 minutes are up!" Kiba grinned, slowly getting to his feet alongside Akamaru. Chopper reached for his backpack to retrieve a Rumble Ball, but Kiba suddenly sprung forward and punched him to the ground, sending Rumble Balls scattering across the ground. Chopper reached for one, but Kiba crushed them all with his foot. "As if"

Just then an El Directo hit Akamaru, planting him back on the floor. Kiba looked over to where he had floored Chad, but he was already behind Kiba and punched him to the floor with his left fist.

"Damn it! Sneaky bastard!" Kiba growled.

"What kind of a ninja says that?" Chad asked, raising his fist, but he didn't get to follow up because Akamaru leaped back into the fray and barged him to the ground.

"Tch, this is starting to aggrivate me" Kiba said, getting to his feet as Chopper took out and consumed another Rumble Ball "Let's just finish them with our best move"

"I won't let you!" Chad declared, running at Kiba, and recived a kunai knife stuck in between his eyes for his troubles. He collapsed, dead, at least for the remainder of the battle.

"Well that's one down" Kiba said. "Now seeing as the tanuki's eaten another rumble ball thing, we better just overwhelm and destroy him"

"No!" Chopper yelled, transforming into horn point and charging at the 2.

Kiba jumped on to Akamaru and performed quick hand seals, and in an instant they had transformed into a giant 2 headed wolf towering over Chopper. Chopper's attempt at charging him ended in futility, as his durability was so great.

"Wh... wha!?" Chopper said, switching to arm point and looking up at his foe/s.

"Sotourou!" the wolf bellowed "let's get 'im!!"

"Whoa! Since when were they able to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Chopper!!!" Luffy yelled.

"Tch... I can't let down the rest of my crew" Chopper muttered as the wolf braced itself "but I'll have to ensure I don't use any Rumble Balls in the next round if I don't want my energy being TOTALLY messed up..."

"You can't win!" the wolf yelled, spinning through the air towards him in a similar manner to before, "Garouga!"

Chopper quickly consumed another Rumble Ball, and quite rapidly grew to a huge, monstorus proportion, 3 times as tall as the double-headed wolf. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be rapid enough, as the Garouga was so fast, and nailed Chopper in the chest while he was still transforming. Chopper was sent skidding back several kilometers, as the wolf settled again. It had left what looked like a wide but shallow dent in Chopper's chest, as the pirate finished growing.

"What the hell is he? Good thing I was able to train myself to use this a total of 4 times rather than 2 like before" the wolf said, then spun towards Chopper again "you're finished!!" it yelled as smoke was kicked up all around it, engulfing the crowds and the arenas.

Then Chopper knocked the wolf out of the sky with a single punch. The wolf smashed into the ground, and reverted back to Kiba and Akamaru.

"Alright!! He did it!!" Luffy shouted.

But Chopper wasn't done. He yelled and slammed both fists into the ground, shaking the area.

"Eh? What's he doing?" Luffy asked.

"It's just like that time at Enies Lobby" said Franky "He's gonna go beserk"

"Oh, great" Ichigo said, clutching at his zangetsu's hilt "Guess I better go stop him then"

"Don't you dare hurt my nakama! Shall I kick you up to Skypiea??" Luffy warned.

"Skypiea? What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

But then Chopper stopped in his tracks, completely paralysed.

"Did you forget?" Urahara asked "you have to play nice"

A few minute later the fighters were recovered and Chopper was back to his ordinary self.

"Hell yeah Chopper!!" Luffy yelled "you kicked some major ass!!"

"My enchantment must have worked" Usopp said.

"Way to go" Franky encouraged.

"Cool, I'll see you in the next round" Zoro said "Not that I can say the same for the shitty cook"

"You wanna fight shitty marimo!?" Sanji challenged.

Nami punched them both down.

"Well done Chopper"

Admists all these compliments Chopper did a little dance "Shut up assholes, you can't make me happy like that"

"You were beaten by a reindeer!!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kiba "and so were you!!" he now pointed to Akamaru "you too!!" he pointed to Chad.

"Hey, it's not like you're gonna do too well either" Ichigo came to Chad's defense "and why the hell do you have whiskers?"

"Better than a carrot top" Naruto retorted.

"Oh you wanna fight?" Ichigo challenged.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" Rukia said, pointing her pure white sword at them, and froze them both in their tracks "Geez, such a pain... you'll fight when the time comes"

"Now there are two pains in the ass to deal with" Renji said.

Just a few minutes after, the time for battle 6 had come.

"Zoro, Sasuke, Byakuya, come to the clearing" Urahara said.

They did so.

"That shitty marimo'll lose for sure" Sanji said.

"Isn't he meant to be your comrade?" Ishida asked suspiciously.

"A shitty comrade"

"Battle 6, begin" Urahara announced.

All 3 instantly drew their swords, Zoro having one in each hand and one in his mouth.

"You fight with them all at once?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, overwhelmed?" Zoro asked.

"I've seen better. I fought someone who used 7 at once" Sasuke replied.

"What the hell?" Zoro said.

"Enough talk" Byakuya said, flash stepping behind Zoro.

"when did he-!?" Nami couldn't make out his movements.

With a single slice, blood went flying through the air. 


	7. Zoro vs Sasuke vs Byakuya

"Battle 6, begin" Urahara announced.

All 3 instantly drew their swords, Zoro having one in each hand and one in his mouth.

"You fight with them all at once?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, overwhelmed?" Zoro asked.

"I've seen better. I fought someone who used 7 at once" Sasuke replied.

"What the hell?" Zoro said.

"Enough talk" Byakuya said, flash stepping behind Zoro.

"when did he-!?" Nami couldn't make out his movements.

With a single slice, blood went flying through the air.

The sight brought shock to the face of almost every spectator.

"ZORO!!!" screamed Luffy.

Zoro, looked to his left at Luffy, slightly annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

Byakuya's sword had been sliced in half, and he was falling backwards with a light cut across the chest. He quickly stabilised, and panted, disbelieving. His sword began to regenerate.

"That was SO COOL!!!" screamed Luffy.

"Urgh, if you're going to overreact whenever I get one over on my foes, you'll wear yourself out by the end of this fight" Zoro replied.

"Haven't we an arrogant one?" Sasuke asked, dashing up to Zoro and clashing sword with 3 swords.

'How?' Byakuya thought to himself 'How did he see through it? And to slice my sword so easily... what is this man?'

Byakuya's sword finished regenerating.

Zoro quickly pushed Sasuke back, driving him back several meters in mere moments.

"Fighting 1 against 3 is what's arrogant" Zoro said, then pulled back his Sandai Kitetsu sword, which was in his left hand, and stabbed towards Sasuke's chest. Suddenly though a sharp shock went through Zoro's body and he halted the attack, in pain.

"Sasuke sure has developed..." Kakashi said "To be able to charge chidori through his sword so quickly"

Sasuke quickly took the oppurtunity to drive his sword for Zoro's chest, who was braced for dodging, when suddenly both had to leap far out of the way to avoid a pink mass of tiny blades which looked like cherry blossom petals flying at them.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura" Byakuya said and flicked his sword wrist, making the blades fly at his enemies once more. Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned red, his pupils encircled by 3 comma-like shapes in each eye. He dodged the many blades with ease, but then, so did Zoro.

'So one fights long range and the other has a very strong style of sword fighting..' Zoro noted in his head.

Suddenly Sasuke's sword extended forwards, smashing through the Senbonsaskura blades with ease and flying for Byakuya.

'Just like Gin...' Byakuya thought, quickly flash stepping to his far right. Sasuke pulled back and brought the sword back to it's orginal length.

Zoro strapped on his bandana then lunged at Sasuke again, who quickly used the same extending trick. Fortunately Zoro was able to move aside, as Byakuya launched Senbonsakura at Sasuke again. Sasuke jumped out of harm's way then performed some quick hand seals.

"This should keep you out of mischeif" Sasuke said menacingly "Katon-Gokakyu no Jutsu"

Sasuke blew a giant fireball out from his mouth, which proceeded to engulf Byakuya, who could only bring up Senbonsakura around himself and hope for the best. The smoke-clouded, fire masked result was hard to determine at this point.

Sasuke landed on his feet down on the rocky terrain below and turned around to face Zoro.

"I remember you saying something" Zoro said.

"What?"

"Well, closer to both of you guys said something" Zoro replied "But it was still wrong. The prettyboy said it'd be over in a few seconds, then you said it'd take even less than that. So far it's taken wayyyy longer than a few seconds"

"Oh, I see" Sasuke replied "Well I decided not to finish it as quickly as I said. I'll settle the score now"

Sasuke dashed for Zoro and brought up his sword. Zoro's swords were braced for blocking.

'What's that guy doing?' Sasuke thought 'Doesn't he get it yet? You can't sword fight when the enemy's sword instantly hurts you'

Sasuke's sword clashed with Zoro's 3 and instantly, lightning envelloped Zoro's body. Zoro grunted in pain as Sasuke pushed him back.

"No one can defeat me in a swordsfight like this" Sasuke taunted.

"That's where you're wrong" Zoro replied, and knocked Sasuke's sword from his hands using his Sandai Kitetsu. Sasuke had to jump back to avoid being cut in 2 by the sword in his right hand, Shuusui.

The two of them turned their heads to notice Byakuya walking back into the fray, albeit a tad charred.

'Even when I strengthened my defense with Enkosen I couldn't protect myself completly... I must have underestimated them' he thought.

Byakuya held his sword out in front of himself, his blade pointing straight down, and uttered "Bankai"

His sword dropped down slowly then sunk into the ground below, summoning countless swords behind Byakuya, coming from the ground.

"Scatter Senbonsakura Kageyoshi" the blades split into thousands, millions, maybe even billions of tiny pink blades similar to the ones from his shikai, which then flew at his opponents.

"Wh-what is that!?" Zoro exclaimed.

"One sword. Three swords. Seven swords. You say all this trying to impress and intimidate your foes" Byakuya said "But I highly doubt... you've ever fought someone who fights with over one million swords"

Zoro and Sasuke ran from the impending blades. Sasuke quickly did some hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he uttered, then launched another great ball of fire at the giant collection of pink blades. Unfortunately this proved futile, as although it seemed to take a small section off, the blades soon regrouped, effectively restoring the onslaught.

"Try what you will" Byakuya said "All of your moves will prove ineffective"

The millions of blades towered over Zoro and Sasuke, when Zoro jumped right into it.

"You must have a deathwish" Sasuke said "I wouldn't give up that easily though" and he picked up his sword again. "Sunshin"

Zoro meanwhile was cutting all the blades around him, knocking them aside, allowing him to traverse through the onslaught further towards Byakuya.

'I know where they are' Zoro thought 'I can feel their breath... one coming from there... another there... I can feel them coming'

Encircled by his blades, Byakuya was perplexed by Zoro's efforts.

"How can he cut through them? Is he not a human?" he pondered.

Sasuke meanwhile was doing a startingly good job of avoiding the blades, his speed seemed to have significatingly increased.

'As simple a jutsu as this; I can't keep this up forever, I have to conserve my chakra. After all, Byakuya's not my only foe' the shinobi thought, then quickly dashed over to where Byakuya was standing. The shinigami sensed his reiatsu however, and brought up both hands, the blades flying at Sasuke once more.

'Directing them with my hands doubles the speed' Byakuya thought.

Sasuke now had a bit more strife in dodging and cutting through the oncoming blades, but thanks to his Sunshin and Sharingan, he was managing.

"To hell with this" he suddenly said, and once more his blade stretched out towards Byakuya. This time the captain wasn't quick enough to dodge and could only bring up as much of his Senbonsakura blades as he could to block-not that they did much good. He jumped back as the blade cut open a gash in his stomach.

Zoro had finished cutting through the blades around him and jumped into the fray, lunging at Sasuke. The surprised Uchiha had been concentrating on Byakuya so much he almost forgot all about Zoro despite earlier intentions not to. The doubling of the blades's speed made sure of that. He mentally scolded himself for this foolishness and brought up his sword to block, but was promptly sent flying by the sheer force of Zoro's attack.

"Get back here" Zoro said and charged after his foe, who had managed to land on his feet, and then had to desperately guard against each and every one of Zoro's attacks. With his 3 swords, Zoro could attack 3X as much as Sasuke could hope, and as such Sasuke didn't even have the chance to throw in an attack of his own. Granted, it was possible... if he didn't mind sacrificing his own head that was. If this sword fight kept up, it'd be hopeless. Zoro's attacks were coming closer and closer to hitting. All Sasuke could do was desperately struggle against inevitability, hoping Zoro would get tired or Byakuya would intervene. What the hell was taking him so long? Was he dead already? Did he want him and Zoro to fight amongst themselves? Little did Sasuke know that what was seeming like an eternity to him was, so far, a mere 2 seconds.

Byakuya straightened, and watched the two battle it out.

'So they were stronger than I thought... I suppose I have no choice then' he thought, then to the ignorance of Sasuke and Zoro, the blades around him began to burn into pink flames.

Zoro cut his opponent in half. Not Sasuke that is, a rock. His enemy had vanished and instead a rock was in his place. Zoro could hardly register the absurdity. He quickly came to the conclusion this was to set up for a counter attack, and spun round to block Sasuke's sword with his own 3. As he was taken by surprise, he was driven back slightly.

"That's one weirdass ability" Zoro said, then suddenly pushed up and sent Sasuke flying back again "But it's underhanded, and I don't like it"

As Sasuke backflipped and landed on his feet, he looked up to notice pink swords circling the 3 of them, in 4 rows going high up.

"Well this is stupid" Kiba said from the sidelines "How are we supposed to see the battle now?

"I know, it's a pain" Luffy replied "I wanted to see Zoro kick their asses"

Neji used Byakugan to see through the blades and Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. They continued to observe the battle.

"That's so unfair" Naruto commented.

"Actully, I can barely see" Kakashi sighed.

"Wh-what is... this?" Sasuke asked, looking up and around.

"Well, I've never seen so many swords used by an enemy..." Zoro said "So what do you call it? Hyakutoryuu?"

"100 sword style? No, these swords won't strike all at once" Byakuya replied.

"That's a shame" Zoro sighed.

"This is Senkei, Senbonsakura Kageyoshi. It abandons defense in favour of offense" Byakuya said, a sword flying from one of the rows and into his hands, changing to a more standard colouration on contact as opposed to the pink colour from before. "Here I come"

The 3 charged into the middle of the arena and clashed swords. Zoro quickly started to gain the upperhand, until another sword flew from the rows to Byakuya's hand and he stabbed it through Zoro's right upper leg. Zoro grunted in pain and surprise, allowing Byakuya a slight opening in which he swung his sword at the swordsman, making him jump back, but he still got a slash across the chest and stumbled. Byakuya then immediately threw his sword like a spear behind him, causing blood to seemingly fly out of midair. The Sasuke from the 3-way clash faded away, and reappeared where Byakuya's sword had passed, a gash on his cheek.

"How did you see through my Genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Spiritual pressure awareness. Though you may try to mask it to keep your invisible self's location unbeknowst, your mortal knowledge of inner-energy is nothing compared to mine" Byakuya explained.

"I guess I've just got to fight the old-fashioned way then" Sasuke said, walking forwards 'There's no way he'll be able to resist my Chidori-enhanced swordfighting techniques' he thought.

Zoro lunged at Byakuya, but the shinigami flash stepped behind his foe and swung his sword, making Zoro jump forwards to only receive a glancing cut across his back. He turned around to face Byakuya.

'He's gotten faster...' he thought 'No, it's not that. These sword wounds... they aren't like ordinary sword wounds. He's trying to wear me down with those extra-powerful swords?'

Sasuke crossed swords with Byakuya and attempted to stab him through the chest with his lightning-covered left hand but Byakuya quickly flash stepped behind Sasuke and cut him across the shoulder.

"Ughn!" Sasuke grunted, clutching at the wound 'That was more painful than most sword wounds...'

Zoro swung his Sandai Kitetsu at Byakuya who blocked with his own sword then kicked Zoro in the gut, winding him. He then crossed swords with the swordsman more fiercly, pushing him back increasingly extremely.

'This works out well' Sasuke thought, jumping back several meters 'While they fight amongst themselves I'll finish this once and for all'

Sasuke quickly performed several hand seals "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!"

A fireball resembling the head of a dragon flew out from where Sasuke fired into the sky.

'What a crappy ass aim' Zoro thought, pushing forward against Byakuya to reclaim his ground gradually.

More, similar, fireballs burst from the ground into the sky. Gradually, thunder clouds began to gather.

'He's trying to set up some kind of technique...' Byakuya observed 'I'll have to finish this guy quickly and stop him.'

Byakuya flash stepped behind Zoro and attempted to stab him through the heart, but the swordsman sandwiched his sword between Shuusui and Sandai Kitetsu. By doing this he aquired a good grip on Byakuya and pulled the shinigami in towards himself, preparing to take off his head with his mouth-carried Wado Ichimonji.

Unfortunately it wasn't that easy and Byakuya flash stepped behind Zoro again, quickly bringing another sword to hand just in time to guard against a triple-bladed strike from Zoro which pushed him back.

'What's with this man's endurance? Nobody is supposed to still be able to fare this well after being struck by my Senkei' Byakuya thought.

Sasuke jumped far back then shouted "KIRIN!!!"

Both swordsmen looked up to see a dragon-esque image in the sky composeed entirely of lighting. It lit up the entire arena and the chakra shattered the Senkei swords formerly encircling the fighters. Finally everyone could see again.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Ichigo asked, shielding his eyes.

"Shit, Enel's back!" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles "Come on Enel! I'll kick your ass!"

"Who the hell is Enel?" Ichigo asked.

"God, apparently. I kicked his ass once"

"He mustn't be God then. Anyway I highly doubt this is the work of someone outside the battle"

"Why?"

"Uh... I don't know ok??"

"Unless either of those Byakuya or Zoro guys are secretly ninjas, this is the work of Sasuke" Kakashi told them "It's definitely a ninja's jutsu"

"This lighting will strike from Heaven itself" Sasuke said "I'll direct it through your very skulls" he swung his hand down "Go"

Millions of pink blades envelopped where Byakuya was standing, then all which could be seen was an insanely blinding flash of light. As view of the battle field was returned, there was a crater where the lightning had struck and Sasuke kneeled on the ground, almost completely exhausted of his chakra.

"I.... I did it" Sasuke panted.

There was silence, nothing stirred. Smoke was finishing clearing from the area. The only one of the combatants now visible was Sasuke.

Just then Byakuya's hand shot up from the very bottom of the crater, in a hole. He slowly crawled out, covered in blood but alive.

"That was an incredible technique" Byakuya said, getting to his feet "But now the curtain is surely drawn"

A sword seemingly composed of pure white light was clutched firmly in Byakuya's hands and bright white wings had sprouted from his back, a white ring directly behind his head. Sasuke panted, unable to speak. He was shocked.

'He... survived? And he's still able to use such an incredible technique?' he thought.

"Endscape, Hakuteiken" Byakuya said "This is the final blow"

Byakuya took one step forward, then his head went flying through the air. His body collapsed down next to his severed head, his aura quickly dissipiating. Zoro stood behind the corpse, covered in blood, just like his Shuusui sword now was.

"Think of it as thanks for letting me seek refuge in that pink shield thing" Zoro said, then kicked Byakuya's head flying through the air "Bastard! You wouldn't have let me if I actually asked would you!? And that sounded so lame!"

"Impossible..." Sasuke uttered, coughing up some blood "I've lost to a normal human?"

Zoro walked towards his foe, blades at the ready.

"Damn it!" Sasuke's left eye suddenly bled, the crimson tear-like effect running down his cheek "Amaterasu!"

Black flames suddenly engulfed Zoro, causing him to cry out.

"Wh-what...!?" the swordsman grunted, sinking to his knees as his very flesh was burning away rapidly.

"Just give it up!" Sasuke shouted "You cannot extinguish the flames of Amaterasu. I have... won this battle"

"ZORO!!!" Luffy cried out "OI ZORO!!!"

"It's no good" Kakashi sighed "No one but Sasuke himself can extinguish those flames. Your friend has lost"

"ZORO!!! YOU LIAR!!! You said you'd never lose again after that time, right!?! Luffy shouted.

This got to Zoro. After he was defeated by Mihawk, he swore never to lose again. And certainly not to a swordsman like this. Had he not sworn to Kuina either he or her would triumph as the world's most powerful swordsman? And with her death, he had to fufill the promise himself.

Zoro glared at Sasuke as his flesh was burning away, when suddenly Sasuke faltered and the flames briefly died down.

"Wh-what was that!?" Sasuke gasped "I partially weakened them without wanting to...?"

Suddenly, using this opening, Zoro charged at the ninja, bracing his swords with a determined, feral growl.

"Amaterasu-Yaki Oni Giri" he said, and in the blink of an eye his Amaterasu-smothered swords sunk through Sasuke's body.

"Damn... it" Sasuke grunted, falling into 3 pieces by the triple-slash while simutaneously being reduced to ash by his own Amaterasu.

Even with the death of Sasuke however the black flames of Amaterasu were burning Zoro, who despite this still stood strong, albeit missing most of his flesh.

"Oi, Luffy" the swordsman said "You don't have to remind me. Like I'd lose"

A few seconds later, Zoro himself was reduced to ash.

After a short pause, Urahara announced:

"Well that sees the end of that! Sorry folks but that's not a draw, the victory goes to Zoro-well deserved too, he sure gave it his all. Now then, as usual there'll be a break before battle 7 and time for our previous fighters to recover"

After Zoro's recovery Luffy was ecstatic.

"Take that everyone else!" Luffy yelled "We're kicking ass now!"

"Just make sure your result's the same as mine" Zoro replied.

"Pft, that was so close" Sanji said "I'll have to make the next battle a total massacre to make up for it"

"Yeah you'll end up losing, and even if you do win I'll fight you in the next round and decapitate you" Zoro threatened.

"Stop the fighting for once" Luffy said "our enemies aren't each other, they're everyone else. Oi, everyone else! Prepare for an ass kicking!"

Everyone looked over at him in annoyance.

"You're just like me when I were younger" Naruto said trying to sound old and wise. "Things get different when you're 15 like me"

"I'm 17 you little kid!!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You sure don't act it" Ichigo added "You're like a hyper little child"

"Shut up you... grumpy carrot top nagger!" Luffy yelled, then was mysteriously punched to the floor by Nami "Ow! Why the hell did that offend you?"

Byakuya stood silently after his defeat. Rukia glanced at him ocassionally but didn't say anything. She won but he didn't? What the hell was going on?

"Rukia" he suddenly said, cutting the silence "Fight back our pride in the next round"

"Yes, brother" she replied quickly.

"'Back'?" Sasuke cut in. The two Kuchikis looked over at him "If it wasn't for Zoro, you would have won."

"Indeed. But then it WAS for him" Byakuya said.

"The thing is" Sasuke countined "3-way battles are a lot to different to one-on-ones. You might have been stronger than us both"

"Of course" Byakuya replied.

'Still though' Sasuke thought 'A monster like that Zoro guy... he probably is stronger than Byakuya and myself'

"I won't deny the strength of Zoro though" Byakuya said to cut the silence, as if reading Sasuke's mind.

"Ok!!" Urahara loudly announced "Time to begin battle 7! Sanji, Neji, Ulquiorra; step into the clearing"

The 3 of them did so, silently.

"This is tense" Sanji said "Oi, why are you both so quiet?"

"Quiet...?" Ulquiorra replied "There's no need to shout to the heavens over nothing. If there's nothing to say nothing will be said. That is all"

'Damn he's serious' Sanji thought.

"Yeah!! Go Neji!!" Lee cheered loudly. 'Although, it'd be kind of sad if he won yet I didn't...' he thought.

"Quiten down a bit please, Lee" Neji said "It's hard to concentrate"

"Oh, sorry" Lee replied.

"Finally someone who speaks sense" said Ulquiorra.

"Quite" replied Neji.

'They're both so... DULL!!!' Sanji thought painfully.

"Battle 7!" Urahara yelled "Begi-wait, I should make this slightly fresher. So, Ulquiorra, tell us a little about yourself before we begin"

Ulquiorra ignored him and waited patiently.

"Oh fine" Urahara sighed "Have your boring repetitive battle beginning then. Battle 7, begin! Ouch" 


	8. Sanji vs Neji vs Ulquiorra

Upon the annoucement of the battle's beginning, Ulquiorra drew his sword and Neji switched on his Byakugan. The 3 warriors ran into the centre of the arena to do battle. Sanji dodged a slash from Ulquiorra and a blow from Neji then kicked Ulquiorra in the chest, only to recoil in pain.

"What are you made of shitty gothic guy?" Sanji grunted.

"Reiatsu" Ulquiorra said bluntly and stabbed for his off-guard opponent's heart, but had to sonido a few feet aside to avoid a surprisingly fast blow from Neji.

"What the hell's that?" Sanji asked.

"It doesn't matter as it's unrelated. The reason your foot hurt was because of my 'hierro'. Hand to hand fighters have no chance against me. This is a bad match up for you two" Ulquiorra explained.

"Steel skin huh? Interesting" Neji replied.

Sanji decided to try his luck at attacking Neji instead and aimed a kick for the teenager's head, but Neji quickly and gracefully ducked then jabbed a palm up at Sanji's leg. Sanji cried out and stumbled back from his opponent, his hit foot hanging loosely.

"Hand-to-hand fighters are no match for me either" Neji said.

'I see' Ulquiorra thought 'He doesn't hit the exterior, but the interior. My hierro will mean nothing against him'

"You seem to be a kicking specalist" said Neji "unfortunately, one leg won't be enough to defeat me"

"We'll see, shitty ninj-" Sanji couldn't finish because Ulquiorra had sonio'd behind him and attempted to take the cook's head off with a single swin of his sword. Sanji threw himself to the left and barely managed to land on his feet.

"Hierro is but one of my talents" Ulquiorra explained and sonio'd right in front of Sanji, directing a stab for the pirate's heart. Sanji quickly stumbled to the right.

"Diable Jambe-mouton!" Sanji said, his leg burning and enlfamed. He jumped up and hit Ulquiorra square in the face with it, sending the Arrancar flying into a rock formation which proceeded to collapse on top of him. Sanji fell on to his back and grunted in pain "this'd be a lot easier with two legs"

Neji looked over to where ulquiorra had flown "Ho"

Ulquiorra got to his feet as the smoke cleared and wiped some blood from his face.

"My my. I didn't think you'd actually be able to break my hierro" he said "Not that it's going to carry on this way. Bin-"

Neji quickly ran over to Sanji and finished him off with a single blow to the chest. Sanji's mouth gaped open and then he fell still, defeated. Neji kicked his lifeless body out of the arena.

"Sanji!!!" Luffy yelled from the sidelines.

"It's only natural with an Espada in the fray. Though I hate to say it Ulquiorra's quite tough" Grimmjow replied.

"You realise Neji took him out right?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't matter. Ulquiorra will win, then I'll show him who's really the strongest in the final round"

"No" Lee said "Neji's strong. VERY strong"

Ulquiorra walked over to Neji slowly, his wounds from earlier finishing to close.

"No more distractions" he said "This is it"

"Quite" Neji replied.

In an instant both sides had met and now sword was meeting palm at a speed barely visible by the majority of the spectators. To the untrained eye it would appear Neji was somehow managing to hold his own against a blade with just his palm, but in truth his palms were only ever meeting the flat side or the back of the blade. He was attempting to knock Ulquiorra's sword from his hands, but so far it was to no avail. Ulquiorra quickly shot a cero through the opening of his sword's hilt, forcing Neji to duck just in the nick of time. With Neji's onslaught temporary out of the way, ulquiorra brought his sword down to meet with Neji. The shinobi span on his feet and dodged the blow, bringing a palm to Ulquiorra's face, however the Arrancar was too fast and sidestepped. He went in for a secretive stab to Neji's gut but he wasn't the only one being secretive as Neji kicked Ulquiorra's sword out of his hands! The Espada's eyes widened in surprise.

"8 trigams... 2 palms!" Neji said, jabbing at Ulquiorra with both index and middles fingers, but the Arrancar knocked his arms aside and then slammed his foot into Neji's chest, sending the ninja flying across the battlefield into a nice-fitting crater further back. Ulquiorra calmly walked over to his sword and retreived it, just as Neji leaped back into the fray. He brought up his sword to defend against a palm jabbing at him then pushed upwards to send Neji flying off course. He then leapt through the air towards his enemy and performed a series of swings with is sword which Neji quivkly manuevered through the iar to avoid, landing on the ground in a crouch. He frowned as he looked to his right, strands of hair missing from several close shaves courtesty of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra landed a few metres in front of Neji.

'He's tough... but seems to rely more on sword fighting than anything else. If I could just get an attack in, I could hit an organ. He's faster than me, but I can see more clearly. I'll have to watch and learn his fighting style enough to counter it...' Neji analysed in his head. Suddenly Ulquiorra sonio'd in front of him and swung his sword at the Hyuuga. Neji stepped back to avoid several more blows.

"What's the matter? Unable to keep up and can no longer fight back? Disappointing. Your life is mine" Ulquiorra taunted.

"Tch" Neji manuvered past ulquiorra's blade so that he was right in front of the Arrancar "Guess you're more chatty than I thought"

Neji's palm hit Ulquiorra's stomach. Finally, a hit.

"He got him!" Lee said.

Ulquiorra went sliding back on his heels, coughing up some blood.

"Hit your guts" Neji told him "Even though, judging from before, you're a regenerator, surely even you can't regenerate organs?"

Ulquiorra straightened up and wiped some blood from his mouth. He seemed fine.

"Or did you manage to avoid it hitting any organs just in time?" Neji asked.

"Exactly" Ulquiorra said, sonido'ing up to Neji and causing him to have to leap back to avoid a swing of his sword. Ulquiorra outstretched his left arm. "Bala"

Neji quickly had to move all about the arena to avoid several, rapid green orbs of energy. When each tiny one hit the ground, smoke towers kicked up and craters were formed.

"Unfortunately, these aren't as strong as Ceros" Ulquiorra explained "But in return they're 20 times as fast"

Neji suddenly jumped out of the smoke and jabbed at ulquiorra with his palm again. Ulquiorra jumped back several meters to avoid any hits.

"I see" Ulquiorra said "This won't be settled as easily as I thought. At least... not like this"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"The thing is, I'm not using my full power" Ulquiorra replied.

"...neither am I"

"Don't lie" Ulquiorra said, pointing his sword at Neji "This is where it ends. Bind, Murci lago!"

A swarm of darkness blotted out the sky as a rain of blood poured down upon all, Ulquiorra himself masked by the crimson liquid. Eventually it stopped pouring and dissipiated, in the place of it a winged, helmeted Ulquiorra wearing a robe.

"...What? He's wearing a dress?" Luffy commented.

"We have a messed up warrior before us" replied Naruto rubbing his chin.

"It's a robe" Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Just like Grimmjow" Neji observed "it appears all of you 'Arrancars' have this power"

"Ah. We do" Ulquiorra said, taking out a long white spear "but you won't be seeing it for too much longer"

Neji readied himself, only to realise Ulquiorra was already in front of him. He quickly used his rotation to send Ulquiorra flying back with a burst of chakra.

"Fortunately, nothing gets through my defense" Neji said. 'But what was that... I could barely see him even with my Byakugan'

"Really..." Ulquiorra said, black energy crackling at his fingertips "I find that hard to believe. Cero Oscuras"

Neji was suddenly overcome by a giant black energy beam which encompassed the path ahead of Ulquiorra for an immense distance. The blackness cleared to reveal nothing left of Neji and Ulquiorra's ressurecion dissipiated.

"Che. I told you. We Espada will carry on winning" Grimmjow said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said Ichigo "When we fight, the result will be the same as last time"

"Assuming you can beat me that is" Naruto cut in.

"unbelievable..." Rock Lee gaped as Ulquiorra walked back to the crowd "What kind of monster are these Espadas?"

Sanji regenerated and returned to the crowd.

"Just like I expected" Zoro said.

"Shut up marimo" Sanji responded.

"Just see me flying ahead in the following rounds, and aspire to fight like I do" Zoro said, quickly pulling out a sword to block a kick from Sanji.

"It was a bad match up you shithead" Sanji growled.

"Anyone would be a bad matchup for someone as weak as you" Zoro retorted.

In Urahara's shop, Urahara sat down and rubbed his forehead.

"Now that's unexpected. To think the portal can actually allow 3 people to go through. Maybe I should revise the tournament... nah. It's interesting as is" he said to himself.

Back in his training room where the fighters were, the time rolled around for battle 8. Urahara announced it overhead.

"Ok everybody! Brook Vs Kakashi vs Renji is next! This is the 2nd to last battle of round 1! Fighters, please gather" he said.

Sure enough the 3 of them met in the centre of the arena.

"That's a blood thirsty look on your face" Kakashi suddenly said to Renji.

"I can't help liking a good fight" he replied.

"Maybe I'd have one on too.. if I had a face!" Brook quipped "Yoohohohho!"

"Indeed" Kakashi replied "Though I wonder how you're alive"

"Isn't it a wonder indeed?" Brook asked.

"Now, fight!" Urahara announced.

"Oh my. Ok let's go!" Brook said. 


	9. Brook vs Kakashi vs Renji

Kakashi flipped out a kunai, Brook and Renji drew their swords and so a 3-way sword fight began. After many a clash was... many a clash. The 3 warriors yelled as their weapons clashed again as again causing sparks to fly.

"This is pretty cool" Naruto said.

Several seconds of the same thing passed.

"I'm getting the idea... that this is a little boring" Ichigo yawned.

"C'mon" Usopp said "Mix it up a little or somethin' will ya?"

"What's that bastard talking about? I'd get slashed if I stopped this!" Renji said.

"It's always best to assess the enemy using simple attacks.. or something" said Kakashi.

"I'm just doing whatever these two are doing" added Brook.

"Well it's turning out pretty boring" said Rock Lee.

"Okaaaaay!" announced urahara "Since you guys are finding this fight so boring how about a championship among all the losers? Yes? Good"

"I didn't say anythi-" Ishida began before being teleported away along with all the losers from the previous fights.

"They died!!!" screamed Luffy.

"Weren't you listening?" Zoro asked "They're having a loser's championship amongst themselves... man that sounds stupid. Especially since Sanji's in it"

"What a shame" Ichigo said "They're having it before you two had a chance to lose to me"

"Shut up, my defeat of you will be so absolute that it will send you flying back in time back to the loser's championship!" Luffy retorted.

"Urgh, stop arguing" Shikamaru yawned, lying down "I'm trying to get some sleep"

"Ridiculous" Ulquiorra said "A fight among the losers achieves nothing. This better not make this stupid tournament last any longer"

"It's tough being the strongest sometimes and having to put up with all the weaklings" Grimmjow agreed.

Meanwhile all the losers of the previous fights were transported to... seemingly the exact same place.

"We're in the exact same place as before" Sanji observed.

"This is pointless" Byakuya said "I never agreed to such a thing"

"Well, I'm not complaining" Rock Lee grinned as he blew his knuckles.

"Brazen youth..." Byakuya said.

"Alright then all you lovely losers you!" Urahara began.

"Don't make me drag you down here" Gaara threatened coldly.

"Well sorryyy... now is there anyone who doesn't want to take part? What? No one? Ok, we'll begin with loser championship round 1 fight 1-Sakura vs. Sado vs. Usopp!"

"Crap!" Usopp imeediately exclaimed.

"How are you going to be a brave warrior of the sea like this?" Sanji asked.

"Hmph, it appears I have no choice then..." Usopp said "I'll have to win this battle"

"Ready and BEGIN!!!" Urahara yelled.

"This is so stupid!" Renji growled back at the main arena "Just when our fight begins"

"Mmhm... this is an amazing battle after all" Kakashi said as he bagan to read his book, fighting off his opponents single handedly with a kunai.

"Ohh, that book looks interesting" Brook said, taking a peek.

"Are you guys even taking this fight seriously?" asked Renji.

"Huh? Oh, no. Of course not. I trust you're the same?" Kakashi replied.

"Damn straight I am" Renji said.

Back in the losers' fight Usopp was running for his life.

"Gahh... they're both monsters! When they throw a punch everything explodes!" he exclaimed.

Chad straightened his right arm.

"El Directo" a giant stream of blue energy shot straight for the long-nosed pirate who dived aside quickly.

"Why me?" he asked.

"It's not good manners to strike a lady is it?" Chad asked.

"Damn straight it isn't" Sanji said "You better follow that guy's ideals, Usopp!"

"Then how the hell am I meant to win!?" Usopp screamed at him.

Sakura threw a punch at Chad but he brought up his shield-like right arm to defend himself. There was a huge explosion of smoke and rubble where this occured and Chad was sent sliding several meters just from the force of Sakura's punch.

"Don't underestimate me like that" she said, getting into a fighting pose, when suddenly an egg smashed against her skull and she was covered in yolk.

"Ha!" Usopp laughed as the strings of his Kabuto slingshot settled. "Don't forget about me!"

"If you insist" Sakura replied and dug her hands into the ground, pulling up a large piece of rubble and throwing it at the pirate. Usopp quickly ran out of the way of this and then immediately following El Directos and shurikens. He quickly retorted by firing a pellet at Sakura. She jumped aside so it hit a rock formation behind her which proceeded to burst into flames and melt away. Usopp screamed as the two continued to chase him.

'Dammit, this is bad... what should I do in this situation? What would Sogeking do?' he thought to himself. All of a sudden an idea struck him and he dived behind a rock formation, obscuring him from view from both his pursuers and the observers.

"Trying to hide?" Chad asked and blasted the rock formation to pieces with a single El Directo. However as the smoke cleared Usopp was long gone, replaced with the dazzling figure of Sogeking.

"Now listen! The great sharpshooter Sogeking has arrived! From this point on!!" he announced, before vanishing into thin air along with all the other losers.

"Um... oh dear" Urahara said to himself.

Meanwhile back at the main arena Renji was running on the spot in order to stop himself from being pushed back by the blades of his opponents, who were busy reading Kakashi's book.

"Hey hey uh... all this total easy goingness is fun 'n' all but are we ever gonna started?" Renji gasped in exhaustion.

"Hm? Oh, you should've said so" Kakashi said, breaking the bladed embrace andp utting away his book.

"Right at the juicy part..." Brook muttered.

"Have your juicy part later!" Renji said as he managed to gain his footing again "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji's sword morphed into its shikai form and launched itself at Kakashi. However, Brook hopped up on to it and stabbed down into it with his sword, slicing through from one side to the other. He then pushed down making the weapon crash uselessly to the ground. Kakashi proceeded to bound forwards past Brook and jabbed at Renji's face with his kunai. Renji ducked then jumped back, pulling at his Zabimaru with a feral yell. Taken aback by the sudden jump in physical strength, Brook was taken along with it still clutching the sword that had been plunged right through it!

"Yoohohohoho! Steady on please!" he exclaimed grabbing the brim of his hat to stop it from falling off.

"It was your own stupid fault!" Renji yelled and swung his sword through a rock formation, meaning Brook got a taste of rock along with it.

Renji prepared to do the same thing again when he found himself having to duck out of another of Kakashi's attacks. This gave Brook the chance he needed and he quickly regained his footing, pulling back at his sword and releasing it from Zabimaru... smashing the zanpakuto to pieces as he did so.

"Y-you bastard!" Renji growled as his sword reverted to sealed form. He flash stepped over to Brook and locked blades with him.

"Whoa, that scared the life out of me! Oh wait, I'm already..." Brook couldnt finish as Renji pushed forwards and sent Brook flying into a large rock formation which proceeded to fall down on top of the skeletal pirate.

"Hm, that's some pretty fast movement..." Kakashi noted.

"Damn right it is! It's what puts us shinigami above humans!" Renji said and with another flash step he was behind Kakashi. Eyes widening with surprise, the silver-haired ninja leapt away from a violent swing that cut his cheek.

"Oh my... that hurt" Kakashi noted.

"Che... if I didn't know any better I'd think you still weren't taking this fight seriously" Renji commented.

"Pardon me" Kakashi said and lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan eye "Ok, let's try that little movement of yours again"

Renji flash stepped and in seemingly the same instant Kakashi uttered "Here" and grabbed Renji's sword wrist just as the blade jabbed for his face. A shocked Renji was then slammed to the ground and has a kunai pointed at his neck.

"Well, looks like it's over" Kakashi commented.

"Looks it, doesn't it!?" Renji shouted "Bankai!!"

Kakashi suddenly leaped back as a bright burst of red energy sprung from Renji and as it cleared his Hihou Zabimaru was in plain view.

"Interesting... let's settle this with full power then" Kakashi said, clutching one of his wrists as an electric-like chakra danced around his hand.

"Damn straight we will!" Renji retorted before spitting out blood and looking down at the blade coming from his chest. He looked behind him to notice the owner being none other than Brook.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you hadn't been taking me seriously" Brook said as he pulled out his sword. Renji's Bankai instantly dissipiated and he fell flat on his face, letting the pirate step over him "Very well, let's finish this"

"Hmm.. that was slightly anti climatic.. oh well" Kakashi said. He took out a kunai and took his battle stance as Brook lunged for him. The skeletal pirate stuck his sword through Kakashi's chest only for the ninja to be substituted for a clump of rock.

"Wherever could he have gone?" Brook asked looking around. He then whipped out his violin and started playing a lullaby "Nemuriuta Flanc!"

He was greeted by loud snoring coming from behind some rocks. He ran over and investigated seeing Kakashi propped up against the rocks in sleep.

"Ah, how simple that was. Farewell my opponent" Brook said impaling Kakashi through the head but much to his surprise Kakashi simply disappeared in a puff of smoke. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and spinned round to face Kakashi.

"Kage bunshins are useful little things" Kakashi explained.

"Nemuriuta Flanc!" Brook said and played his violin again which caused Kakashi to tap one of his two ear plugs.

"And so are these" he continued.

"There's always a simplier method" Brook replied and jabbed at Kakashi with his sword. It went straight through his chest but once again it ended up disappearing in a puff of smoke and before Brook could get over the annoyance of falling for the same trick twice his ankles were clutched and he was pulled underground so only his head remained above the surface. Kakashi appeared in front of him, looking down at the buried pirate.

"Headhunter jutsu. I could finish you now but it's quite unnecesarry isn't it?" Kakashi said.

"You've got a point there. I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit stuck at the moment. Congratulations at any rate!" Brook replied.

"That decides it then!" Urahara announced "The winner is Kakashi!"

"Then it's finally my turn in only 5 minutes" Ichigo said.

"Yeah! Finally!" Luffy laughed.

"I had been getting impatient" Naruto grinned.

"Uhhh and one other thing" Urahara continued "I guess my dimension-tampering didn't float too well with the dimension hopper because well... all the losers disappeared"

"Yohohohoho! I'm glad I was only beaten now!" Brook laughed as Kakashi dug him up.

"This isn't a laughing matter" Rukia retorted "That's our friends he's talking about!"

"You got that right! Give us back our friends bastard" Luffy yelled and shot a rubber fist up at the sky, hoping to somehow hit Urahara.

"Hey, hey! It wasn't my fault! Well, it kinda was. At any rate, the only way to save them is to continue this tournament and see who will face the dimension hopper. If we beat it, then we can save our friends" Urahara said.

"To hell with this 5 minute break then! Let's just get the fight going! All 3 of us are fine!" Ichigo yelled in desperation to save his friends.

"He's got a point" Naruto said.

"He sure does" replied Luffy retracting his rubber arm and placing a hand on it "Let's go already! I'll send these two flying!"

"Well, I'll have to agree. Poor Renji will have to miss out for a while but it doesn't matter. Proceed!" Urahara replied.

"It's more like he'll miss the whole battle" Luffy said stepping into a clearing with Ichigo and Naruto. He adjusted his hat so that it was hanging off his neck by its strap and Ichigo drew his sword.

"First round final battle, commence!" Urahara shouted. 


	10. Luffy vs Naruto vs Ichigo

Ichigo swung his sword horizontally causing Luffy and Naruto to jump back almost simutaneously.

"Whoa! That's one huge sword!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Take a closer look" Ichigo replied and swung it down towards Luffy as he charged forwards but was halted by a kick in the gut courtesy of Naruto and went sliding back. The only thank you he got was Luffy's arm stretching out towards him and his rubber fist planting itself squarely against his jaw. The ninja went flying back but managed to land on his feet and slide back. Realising simplistic tactics wouldn't work against someone as powerful as a rubberman he quickly pulled off a hand seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he shouted.

Instantly, a swarm of around 50 Naruto copies sprang from behind Naruto in an explosion of white smoke.

"He cloned himself!" Ichigo gasped.

"Smoker! Stop giving birth to Narutos you bastard!" Luffy shouted.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled and a bright, blue flash burst from his sword and flew into the swarm of clones causing them to explode in a massive burst of white smoke. The real Naruto made sure to jump out of harm's way.

'Looks like that might be a problem...' he thought. Suddenly his attention shifted to Luffy who was running up behind him.

"Gomu Gomu no..." he began, stretching one arm far back.

Acting quickly, Naruto bit open his thumb and performed some fast hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted bringing a hand slamming down to the ground. Instantly a toad 5 times his size appeared behind him equipped with its own sword.

"Bullet!" Luffy finished as his arm came flying forwards and his fist came straight into contact with the side of the toad's blade. "Eh? I'll eat you bastard!"

However, the toad was faster than it looked and grabbed Luffy by the neck before slamming him into the ground.

Naruto meanwhile jumped back from another of Ichigo's horizontal slashes then ran forwards again, summoning 2 clones as he went. One of them ran to Ichigo's side and firmly grabbed his sword arm keeping it in place, the second ducked down and grabbed Ichigo around the waist while the original formed a Rasengan in his hand and charged towards Ichigo.

"Rasengan!" he shouted as he thrusted it forwards.

In desperation Ichigo punched the clone holding his sword arm in the face causing it to dissipiate and then swung his sword at Naruto. It came into contact with the Rasengan and the two forces stayed still for a while, Zangestu failing to cut through the Rasengan. Not at that moment anyway.

"Getsuga..." he began.

"I don't think so!" the clone who was grappling his waist yelled and threw Ichigo down on to his back.

"You're finished!" Naruto announced thrusting his hand down towards Ichigo but he rolled out of harm's way and back on to his feet. While the Rasengan harmlessly hit the ground, he swung his blade straight for Naruto's neck but the clone once again intervened and jumped on to the side of the blade, weighing it down so it missed. Ordinarily Ichigo could have been able to handle this weight but the element of surprise stopped this from being possible. The original Naruto then landed a flying kick straight into Ichigo's face, sending him flying into the toad who was looming over Luffy.

"Saves me the trouble!" Luffy grinned jumping to his feet as Ichigo got off the now dazed toad who was lying on his back before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

"Hmph, guess that's not gonna work either" Naruto commented.

"Damn straight!" Luffy replied running back towards him "Now take me on yourself!"

Luffy stretched a rubber arm forwards, attempting to feed Naruto a good old fashioned knuckle sandwich but it was averted by a sidestep then to heighten problems his arm was caught by Naruto and he was pulled forwards. In response he aimed another punch for Naruto's face only for the ninja to duck and uppercut Luffy, releasing his arm as he did so. As Luffy reeled back he kicked him in the gut then punched him across the face, sending his head turning off to the side. Luffy just grinned though.

"Was that the best you've got?" he asked before ramming his fist into Naruto's gut. He tried to cry out in pain but the wind was completely knocked from his lungs. His feet were lifted straight off the ground and the force of the blow sent him flying away before hitting the ground face up several meteres away.

'Of course... he's a rubberman... can't punch out a rubberman' Naruto thought as he felt his kunai pouch.

Luffy meanwhile ducked another swing of Ichigo's sword. He then span round to face Ichigo and started stepping back, ducking and dodging wildly to avoid being sliced into mince meat.

"Watch it, you could have somebody's eye out with that thing!" he exclaimed.

"That's the general idea" Ichigo replied.

Just then Luffy delivered a kick to the side of Zangetsu causing Ichigo's sword arm to flail off to the side, allowing an open.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy shouted and unleashed a series of rapid fire punches towards Ichigo's body, so fast and often it looked as if his arms had multiplied. Ichigo stepped back as Luffy advanced forwards, ducking and dodging in a much similar fashion as Luffy had just been. "Hehehe, how does it feel to have the tables turned on you huh?"

Luffy's fists seemed to be speeding up to Ichigo so he brought up his Zangetsu allowing the broad side to block Luffy's blows. However, more and more were gradually getting past his sword and stretching out, landing blows over Ichigo's body. Just as the hits were increasing however Naruto jumped up behind Luffy kunai in hand. He slashed for Luffy's head who had to stop his onslaught and jump to the side so he just got a cut on his cheek, albeit a noticeably long and deep one. Blood was already pouring down to his chin and dripping down to the ground.

"Didn't you die already?" he asked wiping the blood from his face.

"Who dies from one hit?" Naruto asked.

"You, I would have hoped!" Luffy shouted stretching out his fist to land another punch on Naruto, however the ninja sidestepped and used his kunai to slash open his arm. Luffy quickly retracted his arm to prevent the cut from being too deep but this made it go further down his arm "Dammit! Stop that!"

"Says something... I'm cutting you more than Ichigo is and he's got a bigass sword as large as me"

"Ah, to hell with you" Ichigo retorted and swung his sword for Naruto who jumped back, but as his sword went off course from Naruto the tassels didn't and wrapped around Naruto's arm.

"Eh!"

"Let's see how you like it bastard!" Ichigo roared and cut Naruto clean in half vertically starting at the head.

"He-he..." Luffy gasped.

Ichigo sighed as the halved Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Needs to stop with the smoke already, what is he a magician?" Luffy continued.

"I'm pretty sure that was the same clone as before actually" Ichigo replied.

"What clone? I don't believe we've been acquainted" Luffy replied.

"Well... wait why the hell are we having a chat!" Ichigo snapped and fired a Getsuga Tensho Luffy's way. The Strawhat jumped aside letting it cleave through the ground for an unforeseeable distance.

"Ryakuysho can be used by swords too now?" Luffy asked looking back.

"I wouldn't take your eyes off me!" Ichigo retorted swinging his sword at Luffy again but he jumped over it and spin-kicked Ichigo in the face sending him skidding back. He landed on his feet and started running at him again when Naruto jumped back into the fray and slashed at his face with a kunai. Luffy ducked and punched Naruto in his floating ribs, making him freeze in pain, then kicked the ninja in the gut sending him flying over to Ichigo.

"That's for those cuts earlier bastard!" Luffy told him.

Naruto looked Ichigo's way as he came flying over and sure enough another slash was aimed his way. Flipping in the air he maneuvered over the attack and landed on his feet in a crouch behind Ichigo before throwing a punch up at his head but it was blocked by the broad side of Ichigo's sword as the shinigami turned around. Naruto grunted as he started getting pushed back by Ichigo, who in this position had the advantage.

'Just like that.. I have the chance to catch them off guard and destroy them with a super powerful move!' Luffy thought and corked his mouth with his thumb "Gear... Third!"

The Strawhat sucked in air and his arm expanded accordingly but then the air transferred itself to his foot which he rose into the air.

"Gomu Gomu no..." he uttered.

"Hey... what's that huge shadow being cast over you?" Ichigo asked Naruto.

"Like that lie will throw me off!" Naruto replied.

A foolish decision from Naruto as Luffy shouted "Gigant Axe!" and slammed his giant foot down upon his two opponents.

Luffy quickly reverted to his foot to its original size so he wouldn't suffer Gear Third's side effects.

"That should've hurt" he said.

Luckily for them, Ichigo and Naruto had both managed to narrowly avoid getting stomped and were currently lying on the ground beside the impact zone. The shockwave alone had knocked the wind from them.

"What kind of weird monster is that guy..!" Ichigo gasped as he started getting to his feet.

Naruto was also getting to his feet when Luffy noticed and stretched his arm out, landing a rubber punch on the ninja's jaw which sent him flying back and tumbling across the ground. Ichigo had only just noticed when Luffy switched his target.

"Gomu gomu no flail!"

Luffy grabbed his outstretched arm and swung it to the side, planting his fist into the side of Ichigo's head sending him too flying through the air. While he flew Luffy stretched out his arm again and grabbed him by the ankle then threw him far up into the sky.

Meanwhile Naruto was getting back to his feet and was rubbing his jaw from which blood had been splattered. A few of his teeth were now loose and blood was pouring from his mouth.

'Dammit... that giant attack whatever it was hurt like hell without even hitting. I'll have to wait to recover before jumping into the fray again. Like this he hit me so easily...' Naruto thought to himself.

Meanwhile Luffy jumped up after Ichigo who launched a Getsuga Tensho his way. Luffy corked his mouth and activated Gear Third once more as the attack neared him.

"Gigant pistol!" he yelled as a now giant fist oblitarated the attack and headed for Ichigo. The shinigami quickly flash stepped down to the ground again to avoid getting smashed. Luffy then shifted the air in his bones to his foot.

"Gigant axe!" he yelled and swung his foot down on Ichigo who jumped out of the way.

"Good thing this form makes you so slow!" Ichigo yelled and launched another Gestuga Tensho up at Luffy who subsequently deactivated Gear Third so he was left suspended in the air much smaller than before so that the Getsuga Tensho flew right past him.

"I was wondering when this would come in useful" Luffy sighed in relief as he grabbed on to his hat and fell towards the ground.

"wha...!" Ichigo was too confused to attack. A big mistake, as he heard Naruto shout "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

He turned his head to see countless clones of Naruto surrounding him, though he didn't actually to need turn around which was confirmed when he turned full circle and saw he truly was trapped. Meanwhile Luffy crashed down to the ground then got to his feet, patting off dust from his tiny body.

"When did these guys get here?" he asked.

"I don't know but it looks like he's got serious!" Ichigo replied "So I will too"

Ichigo threw his sword arm forwards and grabbed ahold of it with his other hand.

"Bankai!" he shouted and released a flurry of black and red reiatsu which dissipiated quickly to reveal his Bankai "Tensa Zangetsu" he said and rose his black sword.

"Hey, your sword got smaller" Luffy pointed out.

"You got smaller, period" Ichigo replied "So I'll take you out now before it's too late"

Just then Luffy reinflated to his original size.

"Too late!" he laughed.

"Oh well, back to the bigger problem" Ichigo said and began to dash all around, cutting down all the shadow clones in his path making them disappear in puffs of smoke. They had no time to do counter attack as in mere seconds every single one of them was cleared from the arena "Now where's the original run off to?"

Luffy placed a fist on the ground and put his other hand on his thigh as he knelt and hung his head down "Doesn't matter. You're not fast enough. I'll beat you up then find him myself"

"You sure about that?" Ichigo asked turning to face Luffy and pointing his sword at him.

"From now on, you'll be left behind" Luffy said as his legs pumped his blood up and around his body extra fast, causing steam to rise from him and for his skin to turn pinkish in colour "Gear Second!"

Ichigo dashed forwards, hoping to catch him off guard with his speed, and sliced for Luffy's head. Luffy jumped over the attack then poised mid air for a jumping kick "Jet Stamp!"

Before Ichigo could react, Luffy's sole shot out like a bullet and planted itself in his face sending him flying backwards. He stabbed his sword into the ground in the hopes of slowing himself down but it didn't stop him fast enough as Luffy appeared by his side again.

"Jet Whip!" he shouted and side kicked Ichigo as if his leg was a whip, sending him flying along with his sword to another point of the battlefield.

It was at this moment that Renji awoke.

"Eh? Is that guy... beating up Ichigo!" he gasped.

"'That guy' may look stupid... well, he is stupid" Zoro replied "But he's also stupidly strong"

Ichigo tumbled across the battlefield and straightened himself up by sticking his sword in the ground. He gasped and coughed up some blood.

"Time to end this!" Luffy shouted as he ran over to him, arm stretched out far behind him "Jet..."

At that moment Naruto, now in Sage Mode, jumped back into the fray and hit Luffy in the side with a Rasengan. Luffy cried out in pain before being sent flying by the technique into a rock formation.

"Wha...?" Ichigo gasped as he pulled his sword from the ground and staggered.

"It's time I put an end to this" Naruto told him.

Ichigo started to back away as Naruto closed in. That was when Luffy ran up behind him. Ichigo spun around but knew that it was too late. He was going to be hit. That's what he thought.

Luffy fell backwards, bleeding from every pore. Everyone stared in disbelief. Nothing seemed to have hit him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Ichigo" Kisuke said "Looks like the sacrifice for us to live by instincts was none other than the Luffy fellow. No more recovery here, fellas. It's serious from here on out".

"What are you talking about? What the hell just happened!" Naruto shouted up at him.

He sensed an attack from behind and narrowly avoided dying at the hands of Ichigo, who had put on his vizard mask. His sword sunk through Naruto's shoulder as if Naruto were composed of hot butter. The ninja fell back with a scream.

"I see now" Ichigo nodded.

"The time for tomfoolery is over" Ulquiorra agreed "To think I could have been so blind".

"What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?" Zoro growled.

"The dimension lapper is the dimension I and a third of the people here belong to" Kisuke explained "There is no interdimensional energy, no risk from the dimensions merging. The only 'risk' is that now we will live up to our trolling instincts and kill you all so that our dimension, the absolute worst manga in history, can reign supreme!".

"Hmm, you'd think that this is a fanfiction and the author was trolled so hard by Kubo Tite that he stopped writing this chapter then came back over a year later with brand new perspectives and plans for the story causing it to change drastically because simply abandoning a story is no fun" Kakashi noted "But that is, of course, all hypothetical". 


	11. The Death of Luffy

Those who had disappeared from the losers' round reappeared. They were swiftly filled in.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get a move on and kill our prey!" Grimmjow growled.

"Back-up comes first" Urahara sighed.

"I don't need back-up!" Grimmjow yelled and ran over to Naruto, who was still on the ground, frozen in shock.

The sexta Espada kicked Luffy's corpse aside on his way. That was when Zoro came up behind him and struck forwards with Sandai Kitetsu. Grimmjow quickly stepped to the side, having sensed the attack but the blade still sliced through his shoulder.

"I don't know how you bastards did that to Luffy" Zoro said "But each one of you is going to die for it".

"Ah, that was all my doing" Urahara said "Don't take it out on the Arrancar".

Zoro didn't reply, his fury remained silent. Grimmjow reached for his sword but Zoro sliced his right arm clean off. Grimmjow gasped and fell backwards. Zoro went in for another strike, then caught sight of Ulquiorra's approach out of the corner of his eye. The Espada's sword was already drawn and he was prepared for battle. Zoro struck his own sword against Ulquiorra's, sending the Espada reeling back, the sword rattling in his hands.

"Impossible" he seethed "How can a mere human be this strong?".

"You Arrancar are all so impatient, aren't you?" Urahara sighed "Come through, back up".

A tear opened up in the sky. Out poured a pleothoria of people but none were recognised by anyone other than the Bleach folk.

"Come, then" Zoro challenged "I'll take you all on".

"We have a confident one, here" Shunsui said, landing next to Zoro.

Zoro took out Wado Ichimonji and swung it for the shinigami. It cut through his pink cloak but that was all. The captain had ducked down and avoided the attack. He took out one of his own blades and plunged it through Zoro's abdomen as the startled pirate stumbled back. He stumbled back straight into Grimmjow's waiting kick, which hit the swordsman's head and knocked him on to his face. Grimmjow laughed as Shunsui retrieved his cloak and walked off. He aimed a cero from his palm at Zoro but Sanji ran over and kicked his wrist, sending the Cero off course.

"No one gets to destroy Marimo" warned Sanji "Unless they're me".

Rock Lee was stepping back, looking at all the people closing in.

"What are we going to do?" he asked Gaara "There's just too many of them".

Gaara looked up. Things were still swarming through the tear. Yes, things. Hollows. And shinigami of such a low rank, those power hungry would, too, refer to them as things.

"It's time we all escaped" Gaara mused, forming a giant platform out of sand and then he shouted "Everyone, hop on!"

Sanji had just got done kicking Grimmjow in the jaw and to the floor when he heard Gaara shout.

"Shitty beach man, he hurt my Robin" he snarled to himself. He calmed "There's no time for that now though".

He reached down to Zoro but the swordsman got up.

"Like I need your help" Zoro said, then looked down at Luffy.

He picked up the straw hat, then placed it upon his captain's face.

"Rest in peace"

And then they fled for the platform Gaara had created.

Sanji and Zoro were the last two to hop on to the platform. Just in the nick of time too, as it was becoming very difficult indeed to fight back the people from the Bleach dimension. The platform raised into the air, barriers of sand falling away soon after appearing as it did due to all the attacks on them. The Strawhat crew looked down at where their captain lay. No one could hold back their tears. Zoro had turned away from everyone else, not showing the tears streaming from his eyes. Then he blinked and glared down at the warriors all trying to get to them, soaring through the air. They would all receive their just desserts afterwards. Hisagi activated his zanpakuto's shikai, Kazeshini and shot forwards for Zoro. The swordsman drew his Sandai Kitetsu once more and cleaved through the shinigami's neck, leaving a lifeless head to fall. The platform rose through the tear in the sky and Zoro sheathed his sword. But not for the last time. Hisagi's head hit the ground. 


	12. Nothing

In the rift between dimensions, Kakashi had a book in hand, his exposed eye fixated on the lettering. Using the rift, the famous pirate red haired Shanks had come out to meet him.

"They seemed eager to kill" the pirate said.

"They're bloodthirsty like that" Kakashi replied "Mourning to them means to kill. But they seek to do the impossible... this rift is closing and there'll be no way back into the Bleach dimension".

"Luffy..." Shanks uttered, staring into the nothingness of emptiness between dimensions.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Kakashi bowed his head.

"No, it's ok" Shanks choked "I knew he was in danger from the moment he set out to sea... no, from the moment he set his heart on being a pirate".

"It's a tough job" Kakashi agreed.

"It's not like the path of the ninja though" Shanks replied "Where someone's got to do it, is it?".

"Not for the world" Kakashi agreed "But you've got to do what your heart yearns for, don't you?".

"If you have a free spirit, yes you do" Shanks replied "If you won't let yourself get shackled by law and duty".

There was silence between the two.

"I better head back before the rift closes and we're both stuck in this emptiness" Kakashi said at last.

"I hear you" Shanks nodded.

Both were back in their respective dimensions. The rift closed. Emptiness filled the hearts of those hurt by the day the dimensions crossed. It had all just been one, big bloodbath.

Who would have thought somebody was going to get hurt? 


End file.
